Spider-Man: El Misterio de Slender
by Fiebre Studios
Summary: (Post CW) Una extraña entidad paranormal comienza a causar aterradores asesinatos y desapariciones en toda la ciudad de NY. La policía se entera de lo sucedido y comienza a buscar al culpable de dichos actos. Por desgracia no lo encuentran. Spider-Man regresa después de un breve descanso, esta vez listo para detener al vil asesino. Quien en realidad es el temible Slenderman.
1. El Prologo

_**Spider-Man: El Misterio de Slender.**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _Todo en Nueva York había sido paz y seguridad desde que me uní a Tony para luchar contra el Capitán América y su ridículo equipo de héroes. Después de recibir la paliza de mi vida en aquel enfrentamiento. No me volví a enfrentar a supervillanos, ni si quiera tuve que lidiar con esos torpes criminales que siempre planean robar uno que otro banco… Estuve meses de "vacaciones" como Spider-Man, solo viviendo mi emocionante (y aburrida) vida como Peter Parker. Recuerdo que en esos días me dije "¡Por fin he conseguido la paz y seguridad en Nueva York!_

 _Cuan equivocado estaba…_

 _Hasta hace siete días la supuesta paz termino y los crímenes volvieron. ¡Eh!, pero no les hablo de cualquier crimen. La policía local "NYPD" descubrió varios asesinatos y desapariciones bastante perturbadoras. Mujeres violadas, jóvenes acribillados y familias enteras desaparecidas literalmente._

 _Al principio lo ignore, pero cada crimen fue peor que el otro. Así que antes de iniciar una investigación, empecé a pensar qué clase de loco y psicópata podría cometer estos brutales asesinatos. Mi cabeza no me dio para semejante y complicada tarea. Decidí dejarles por el momento este caso a la policía._

 _En el transcurso de los días, las cosas empeoraron. El misterioso criminal no asesinaba como una persona humana normal, era como un animal, ni siquiera la forense hallaba los cadáveres completos de dichas víctimas. Esto empezó a preocuparme. Pero me preocupe más aun cuando una de las víctimas fue un vecino de la Tía May y mío, que vivía en el mismo barrio que nosotros, solo unas cuadras antes._

 _Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ahora estoy preocupado de que algo le pase a la Tía May o cualquier otro vecino de por allí. Por eso, ya estoy decidido a averiguar más sobre lo que ocurre. Esta noche hable con Tony y le dije lo que haría y él se propuso a colaborar conmigo. Empezare con empaparme de la información respecto a los asesinatos y según la descripción física que me de alguna victima sobreviviente (que no la hay aun) sobre el autor de los crímenes, ya sabré que hacer. En base a eso investigare sobre el tipo y tratare de encontrarlo…_

 _Si tengo suerte…_

 _Sea lo que sea, aquí en NY no hay lugar para segundas versiones de Jack el destripador. Juro que atrapare al criminal y esos inquietantes y perturbadores asesinatos no volverán a ocurrir nunca más. Solo puedo decirles que Spider-Man ¡Come back!_

Atentamente

Peter Parker

Ayer…

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, para empezar soy Fanboy XY y soy nuevo en la página, apenas hoy intentare hacer mi primer fanfic. Este trata sobre el terrorífico encuentro de Slender (El vil y más famoso personaje de Creppypasta) y Spider-Man (La mascota de Marvel y uno de nuestros héroes favoritos). Esta es una historia que llevo pensando hacerla hace meses (creo) y me gustaría compartirla con ustedes. Por eso publique este pequeño prologo en forma de carta que escribió Peter Parker al enterarse de los oscuros acontecimientos que ahora ocurren en Queens. Lo hice porque no quería hacer un primer capítulo de golpe y así me dice su opinión sobre el prólogo. ¡Quiero saber que les pareció! No duden en comentar si hubo algún error o si me quieren dar alguna recomendación. La idea siempre es mejorar ;D ¡Ah! Y casi lo olvidaba, esta historia tiene lugar en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Es decir, el protagonista es el Spider-Man (Tom Holland). Es justo después de lo que sucedió en Civil War y unos cuantos meses antes de Homecoming. ¡Puede contener Spoilers xD!, una vez dicho esto espero que estén bien y lo más pronto posible actualizare la historia.**


	2. Capitulo 01: El Inicio

**¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo. Con el nuevo capítulo "y el primero" de mi fic. Esto tiene lugar unos cuantos días después del prólogo. Quiero avisar que Jeff The Killer será parte de la historia, junto con Slender, ya que decidí introducirlo en esta historia. Aun así Jeff será parte "Clave" del fic. Dicho esto espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo XD.**

 _ **Spider-Man: El Misterio de Slender.**_

 _ **Capítulo 01:**_ _El Inicio._

Peter Parker, un adolescente de 16 años de edad, un chico "común y corriente" ante la vista de todos, el joven que en secreto mantiene su alter ego como _Spider-Man_ y el superhéroe más famoso de la ciudad de Nueva York. Caminaba por los callejones de dicha ciudad, en el distrito de Queens.

Era una noche lluviosa, gris y sombría. No había luna llena y el entorno de los callejones donde caminaba el adolescente, se tornaban bastante húmedos. Eran como las 11:00 PM y ya ni un alma se encontraba por aquellos lugares. Solo Peter. Pero claro, ¿Quién se dignaría a recorrer Nueva York de noche? Pensó él. Después de todos esos crímenes que habían ocurrido "misteriosamente", muchos Neoyorkinos se habían puesto temerosos de andar por allí a esas horas.

Y no era para menos.

El joven arrastraba su bicicleta averiada por las encharcadas calles, tenía encima una chaqueta empapada de agua y su cabello estaba en el mismo estado. Mínimo tendría un resfriado dentro de poco. Además de eso, estaba nervioso porque si llegaba a casa a estas horas, su Tía mínimo lo castigaría por un mes.

Lo peor de todo es que aún le faltaba recorrer algunas cuadras.

" _¿Por qué no uso mis poderes arácnidos para llegar más rápido?"._ Pensó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó la mochila de sus hombros y la abrió, comenzando a hurgar para hallar su traje y los disparadores de telaraña. Celebro cuando encontró los tiradores, cortesía de Tony Stark por cierto. Pero maldijo cuando no encontró el traje, cortesía de Tony Stark por cierto.

" _¡No! No, esto no puede ser"._ Se dijo a sí mismo y arrojo la mochila al suelo de la impotencia.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que lo había olvidado. Resulta que había ido a casa de su mejor amigo Ned Leeds, para hacer la tarea de física juntos. Confiado, pensó que no le harían falta sus implementos para detener algún crimen o salvar el día. Así que no los llevo, a excepción de los tiradores.

Tal vez no detuvo un crimen ni salvo a nadie, pero obviamente ya no podría salvarse a sí mismo, si, salvarse del castigo que obtendría una vez llegara a casa. Si tan solo hubiera tenido su traje, ya hubiese llegado tan rápido como nadie pudiera hacerlo. Por qué tampoco estaba en su mente balancearse por allí sin su traje. Eso ponía en riesgo su identidad.

Aceptando su error, respiró hondo y levanto nuevamente su mochila, solo para subirla a su hombro y continuar su recorrido con la bicicleta que había averiado al chocar torpemente con un poste de luz. Estaba claro que gran parte de las desgracias que le sucedían era por culpa de su torpeza. La torpeza era su mala suerte.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, rápidamente detuvo su marcha y noto que era la quinta llamada de su Tía May, en los pasados veinte minutos. Peter rodo los ojos y procedió a contestar.

"Hola Tía May". Comenzó diciendo Peter. "Si, ya estoy llegando… Lo sé, aun me falta pero estaré allí en media hora… Lo sé... Estoy consciente de los asesinatos que están sucediendo, pero nada malo me ocurrirá… Lo prometo… Okey… Okey… No volverá a suceder… Nos vemos allá… Adiós".

El colgó la llamada y suspiro nuevamente.

"Ay mama. Me van a castigar por esto". Dijo Peter preocupado por el lió que recibiría apenas llegara a casa.

Fue entonces cuando Peter guardo su teléfono y continúo con su camino.

De pronto, empezó a pensar en los abominables homicidios que habían ocurrido y las misteriosas desapariciones que tenían lugar en Nueva York, desde hacía varios días. La policía se había dedicado de lleno a estudiar los casos e ir tras el criminal. Lastimosamente no habían hallado con el verdadero culpable.

Mientras lo hacían. Los habitantes se habían propuesto tomar medidas de seguridad, para que su vida no esté en peligro. Una de ellas radicaba en no andar de noche por allí. Cosa que Peter hacía en estos momentos.

Peter tenía conocimiento del caso, desde hacía varios días. Al principio lo había ignorado, pero cuando uno de sus vecinos termino muerto por "razones desconocidas" termino por involucrarse en ello. Principalmente porque no quería que nadie más (incluyendo primeramente a su Tía) terminaran como víctimas del maligno.

Como Spider-Man había estado balanceándose de un lado a otro, visitando numerosas escenas del crimen. Pero ninguna pista encontraba del asesino. Ni siquiera existían sobrevivientes que pudieran dar detalles físicos del culpable. Ni nada por el estilo. Por otro lado, Peter había intentado tener éxito realizando búsquedas en Google, pero era la misma historia.

De pronto, el sentido arácnido golpeo la cabeza de Parker lentamente pero algo voraz. El adolescente viro lentamente hacia atrás. Las gotas frenéticas de agua que caían al suelo y la oscuridad no le dejaban contemplar hacia atrás, veía borroso, pero después de unos minutos logro darse cuenta de que no había nada ni _nadie_ fuera de lo común amenazando con su peligro. Aparentemente. Pero recordando los informes policiales y demás noticias televisivas. Decidió voltear y caminar un poco más rápido.

"Es mejor que me apresure. No quiero arriesgarme a ser la próxima víctima de…". Peter fue interrumpido por el sentido arácnido, otra vez. Fue entonces cuando fijo la mirada enfrente de él.

Una luz cegadora apareció a su frente, se trataba de la luz emitida por un auto que iba a toda velocidad. De hecho estaba casi a punto de atropellar al chico, de no ser porque Peter, utilizando sus habilidades arácnidas, hizo un salto como de 30 metros de alto, el auto paso como una estela y el conductor freno al instante. Peter entonces hizo una serie de volteretas mientras permanecía en los aires y luego aterrizo en el suelo en su típica posición arácnida.

El conductor del auto salió de este, sorprendido, atónito y enojado a la vez. Resultaba ser un oficial de policía.

"¿Pero qué diablos?". Murmuro el policía. Peter se irguió y volteo hacia el oficial. "¡Oye niño! ¿¡Estás loco!?"

"Uh. Disculpe. Lamento esto". Se disculpó el joven.

"Pudiste haber muerto arrollado. Ten cuidado la próxima vez".

"Si, lo sé, es que me sorprendí y todo sucedió tan rápido. Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir".

"Eso espero…". El oficial dijo. "¿Qué hace un joven como tú a estas horas de la noche por estos lugares?".

"Le voy a ser sincero señor. Voy tarde y todavía me hacen falta recorrer varias cuadras para poder llegar a mi casa". Dijo este yendo directo al grano.

"¡Por dios!". Exclamo el oficial. "Chico, estas en serios problemas".

"Lo sé". Dijo Peter bajando la mirada. "Me descuide con el horario y se me hizo tarde. Mi bici se averió y encima de todo, tengo que arrastrar con ella".

"Eso es un acto de irresponsabilidad". Dijo el sujeto con firmeza. "Tus padres deben de estar excesivamente preocupados".

"Mi tía lo está. Vivo con ella".

"¿Y planeas quedarte así de brazos cruzados?".

"No, de hecho estoy de camino hacia allá".

El oficial negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca llegaras con esta llovizna. Además, ¿no te has enterado de las ultimas desapariciones y muertes que han estado ocurriendo por todo Nueva York?". Preguntó, Peter asintió.

"Esas noticias son el pan de estos últimos días". Dijo frotándose el cuello.

"Entonces debiste tomar las respectivas precauciones". Peter sabía que tenía razón. "Chico, estamos viviendo la peor carnicería que alguien puede imaginar".

"Comprendo, señor".

"Eso espero".

Peter entonces desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, la tormenta estaba haciéndose más fuerte. Tanto así que truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a retumbar y alumbrar las grises nubes.

"Ahora si me disculpa, debo continuar mi camino. Lamento hacerle pasar ese susto". Peter se volteó y de pronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

"Soy un oficial de la policía local, así que no te dejare caminar hasta tu casa solo".

"¿Qué quiere decir?".

"Sube al auto. Te llevare a casa, y hablare seriamente con tu tía sobre cuáles son las libertades que se le pueden y no dar a un adolescente". Dijo este.

Peter sonrió un poco.

"¿Es en serio?". Preguntó incrédulo.

"Nunca bromeo joven".

"Vaya, en serio se lo agradezco señor. No tiene ni idea de lo que me ha librado".

"Puedo librarte de los peligros que abundan en los suburbios, pero no del castigo que te otorgaran al llegar a casa". Dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

"De igual modo, gracias, de verdad".

"Bueno, me agradecerás después. Sera mejor que subamos al auto y nos marchemos. Siento una negativa presencia por aquí".

Peter hizo una expresión de sospecha y dijo:

"Yo también".

El oficial se dirigió al auto junto con Peter y ambos entraron, al joven por otro lado, le costó meter su bici averiada en el auto policial. Una vez adentro, Peter respiro algo aliviado.

"¿En dónde vives niño?". Preguntó el oficial.

"A cinco cuadras de aquí. Yo le aviso cuando lleguemos". Peter dijo algo confiado.

Fue entonces cuando el oficial encendió el auto y arranco de inmediato.

"¿Cómo te llamas?". Le pregunto a Peter.

"Peter Parker… ¿Y usted?".

"Soy el oficial Mark White".

"Un gusto conocerlo".

"Supongo que digo lo mismo".

Peter entonces comenzó a asomarse desde la ventana, observando como la tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Este estaba cada vez más extrañado, hacia tanto tiempo que no ocurría una tormenta de esa categoría en Nueva York.

"¿Eres gimnasta?". A Peter le pareció extraña la pregunta.

"¿Por qué lo pregunta?".

"He visto cosas raras en mi vida, pero nunca a un flacucho como tú realizar tal salto, para evitar el arrollamiento de un auto".

Peter comprendió.

"Oh, por eso". Peter pensó en una respuesta rápida para evitar toda sospecha. "Sí, soy gimnasta. Cuido de mi dieta, ya sabes verduras y vegetales son parte de mí. El ejercicio también es muy importante".

Mark solo lo vio por unos segundos y volvió su mirada al frente.

"Si tú lo dices". Susurro.

Peter entonces recostó su cabeza del cristal de la ventana y comenzó a observar cada una de las viviendas que pasaban a velocidad. Podía ver como las gotas de lluvias rodaban por las ventanas.

Pasaron varios minutos y Peter empezó a sentir a sueño mientras estaba cada vez más cerca de casa. Sin embargo, el policía activo la radio de su auto y comenzó a escuchar un reciente reportaje. Peter a pesar de estar en estado somnoliento fue capaz de también escuchar.

El oficial, por otro lado tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, mientras el reportaje radial comenzaba a escucharse.

" _Buenas noches, NY"._ Comenzó diciendo un reportero. _"Hace una hermosa noche en nuestra querida y amada ciudad. Desgraciadamente se le ha hecho a los neoyorkinos realmente imposible transitar seguros por las calles de la misma. La razón, numerosos asesinatos y desapariciones se han llevado a cabo alrededor de la gran manzana. Desde aproximadamente siete días estas cosas han estado ocurriendo. La policía se ha esforzado por atrapar al verdadero culpable. No ha sido tarea fácil y la verdad, no han obtenido los resultados que cualquiera de nosotros ha querido tener. El miedo se apodera de nosotros los ciudadanos, hasta el punto de recurrir a medidas drásticas para proteger a los que más queremos. La noche de hoy, hace como una hora se cometieron dos asesinatos a sangre fría. Por el autor desconocido, hasta ese momento claro está. Una vecina de la localidad le informo a las autoridades que había logrado ver un hombre, un hombre joven, como un adolescente dice ella. Su piel era pálida y según no tenía parpados. Además de eso cargaba con un cuchillo y su ropa estaba totalmente llena de sangre…"._

Peter levanto su cabeza y le presto una atención especial a cada cosa que decía el reportero. Lamentablemente la señal se perdió por un momento y dejo de escucharse la información.

"¡Maldita sea!". Gruño Mark y procedió a intentar recuperar la señal en su viejo radio de pilas.

La señal se estabilizo y se continuó la narración.

" _La mujer afirma ver al tipo queriendo entrar a la habitación de la hija de sus vecinos, ella intento hacer algo, pero fue inútil. Vio como el tipo se llevó entre sus brazos a la joven y huyo entre la oscuridad"._ El reportero dijo. " _La mujer acaba de informarnos a nosotros y a la policía local de la desgracia reciente. La policía ya está en camino, pero otro número de patrullas está en busca del asesino. Quien se sospecha que está en la zona"._

"Esto no puede estar pasando". Dijo Mark mientras se llevaba su mano a la cara.

" _La victima que fue secuestrada es conocida como Katherine Marcus, una joven estudiante de la secundaria Midtown y descrita por sus padres como una joven "amable y tranquila…"._ Peter al escuchar esto, abrió los ojos como nunca antes.

"Yo la conozco". Susurro Peter sin aliento.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?". Mark dijo incrédulo.

"Si, ella es nuestra vecina. De hecho vive a tan solo una cuadra de nuestra casa". Parker aun no podía creerlo. "Eso sucedió en mi vecindario".

"Así que la conoces".

"No solo la conozco. Es mi compañera de clases". Dijo. "Pobrecita, no puedo creer que algo así le haya sucedido".

"No te preocupes chico. Lo más importante es que al fin sabemos la descripción física del maldito asesino". Afirmo Mark. "Seguro la policía está de camino a casa de la joven".

Peter y Mark volvieron su atención al reportaje.

" _Parece que las cosas se están empezando a resolver. El asesino ha sido descubierto. Ahora bien, usted señor oyente. Si llegan a ver una extraña criatura con estas misteriosas características, no dude en contactar con las autoridades. Créame, ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos"._ Y así termino el reportaje.

"Creo que debo unirme a la patrulla, para capturar al asesino". Dijo el oficial Mark entre dientes.

Peter estaba sin palabras, solo pensaba en la inseguridad que corría su tía May, con un asesino suelto por el vecindario. Desde hacía tiempo, Peter quería involucrarse en el caso y este era el momento para disfrazarse de Spider-Man y si era posible, encontrar al verdadero asesino.

"Debo llegar rápido a mi casa. ¿Cuánto falta?". Peter le preguntó.

"Muy poco, relájate de todas formas. Vamos a un mismo lugar". Mark respondió.

"No puedo relajarme en estos momentos". Admitió.

Fue entonces cuando algo muy extraño ocurrió, Peter se asomó por última vez en la ventana y entre la oscuridad, pudo ver un extraño sujeto con rostro pálido observándolo desde la azotea de un edificio. Esto fue acompañado por un golpe fuerte del sentido arácnido.

Un dolor vino a la cabeza del héroe, así que se retiró y puso las manos en su cabeza.

" _Eso dolió"._ Se dijo así mismo.

Peter intrigado volvió a asomarse, solo para encontrarse con "nada" fuera de lo común.

"Que extraño". Peter se llevó una mano a su cabeza. "Creo que la imaginación me está jugando malas pasadas".

Nuevamente el teléfono del joven Parker sonó, otra vez era su Tía supervisándolo.

"Hola Tía". Comenzó diciendo Peter en un tono de aburrimiento. "Si, un oficial me está llevando a casa. Estaré allí en menos de cinco minutos… ¿Qué no estás en casa?... Si, acabo de enterarme lo que le sucedió a Katherine. Es horrible… Oh entiendo, estas allí dándoles el pésame… Okey, llegare a casa y prometo acercarme hasta allá… ¿Bien?... Si, lo prometo. Adiós".

Peter cortó la llamada.

Minutos después.

El auto al fin llego y se detuvo justo enfrente de la casa de Peter Parker. Este entonces salió del auto y se dirigió hacia el oficial.

"Muchas gracias… Oficial… Le agradezco traerme a casa… Yo…". Mark le interrumpió.

"No hay de que niño. No me agradezcas más y entra a casa… Esto se pondrá feo". Le dijo en tono de amenaza.

"Si señor".

"Genial, ahora vete a casa".

Peter obedeció y se fue corriendo a su casa. Pero no a ocultarse como se le había ordenado, si no para buscar su traje y entrar en acción.

Mark siguió al chico con la mirada y luego arranco para continuar con su camino.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta de su guardarropas y encontró su traje rojiazul cortesía de Tony Stark. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo y lo arrojo a su cama.

"Lo siento May, pero creo que es más importante buscar al asesino, luego le daré el pésame a la familia Marcus". Dijo Peter en voz alta. "Sé que me matara por esto, pero evitare muchas muertes si hago lo siguiente. Este es la segunda víctima del asesino que vive en este mismo vecindario".

Peter entonces se quitó su ropa de civil y se puso su traje ajustado hecho de Spandex. Una vez lo hizo, cogió los disparadores de telarañas de su mochila y se los coloco en las muñecas. Hacía un tiempo que no se ponía el traje, ya que cesaron temporalmente los crímenes, pero ahora que estaba de vuelta, se sentía como nuevo.

"Okey, primero iré a casa de los Marcus e investigare las escenas del crimen". Dijo Spider-Man poniendo voz forzada. "Y después tratare de coger al criminal. Esos inútiles oficiales no podrán hacerlo solo. Sé que después de todo yo terminare un mes entero sin internet, videojuegos o TV. Pero el resultado vale la pena".

Spider-Man, el superhéroe de rojo y azul, con una araña en el pecho, salto fuera de la ventana de su habitación y aterrizo en el jardín en una pose de araña. La lluvia no había cesado, así que el traje de Spider-Man no tardo en empaparse de agua.

"Hora de ser héroe". Spider-Man dijo.

El arácnido entonces se impulso y dio un salto tan alto, como el que dio cuando estaba a punto de ser arrollado por el auto del oficial Mark. Dio una voltereta por los aires y disparo una red, de inmediato comenzando su típico balanceo.

Ahora bien, resultaba que Spider-Man se balanceaba por los aires, a través de la fuerte lluvia y los vientos. Desde lo alto, Peter pudo observar como en la casa de los Marcus, había numerosos vehículos policiales. Muchos vecinos del sector también estaban presentes.

"Parece que esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba". Dijo Peter.

A lo lejos, pudo ver a su Tía abrazando a la madre de la víctima y un par de policías armados caminando alrededor de la casa. El héroe no quería ser visto, ya que sería un suplicio tener que lidiar con la policía en estos difíciles momentos.

Ya tenía un plan en su cabeza, que consistía en entrar a la habitación, dar un rápido análisis y si era posible encontrar alguna prueba. Este sería el comienzo de su propia investigación a parte de las autoridades policiales.

Una vez cerca, Spider-Man disparo una red, se impulsó y entro por una ventana de la casa disimuladamente. Cuando lo hizo, miro de un lado a otro, nadie estaba allí. Después de analizar su entorno, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala del lugar.

Haciendo gala de su incomparable sigilo, camino rápidamente hacia la habitación de la joven desaparecida, evidentemente había estado en este lugar antes y lo conocía. Puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abrió al instante. Antes de entrar dio un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y luego lo hizo.

Se quedó sin aliento al comprobar cómo estaba la habitación. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, como si una lucha se hubiese llevado a cabo allí. Vidrios rotos, objetos tirados en el suelo y rastros de sangre por el suelo y las paredes. Al parecer no solo era un secuestro, sino también un intento de asesinato. Si es que ya no había sido asesinada.

"¡Esto es un horror!". Exclamo en silencio.

Spider-Man, empleando por primera vez en su vida el método detectivesco, comenzó a analizar y revisar cada rincón de la habitación. Claro, aún estaba alerta de que nadie entrara y lo pillara en este lugar.

De pronto, Peter se encontró enfrente del ordenador de la víctima. Era una computadora casera que se encontraba encendida. Misteriosamente, Spider-Man sabía muy bien que este no era el momento para usarla, pero se puso a pensar en el hecho de que tal vez podía hallar cierta información en el ordenador. No era muy probable, pero tenía que ser bastante detallista en esta ocasión.

Spider-Man se sentó enfrente de la máquina y comenzó a observar el escritorio. Como no encontró nada de interés, le dio clic a la ventana de internet e ingreso a Google. Rápidamente ingreso al historial, y comenzó a revisar las búsquedas que había realizado la joven los últimos dos días.

Se quedó algo intrigado al ver que las búsquedas que realizaban, todas de hecho tenían por título " _Slenderman"._ Algo o alguien se hacían llamar así. Todo lo referente a ese nombre no solo eran artículos, si no investigaciones, historias fanfic, supuestos relatos y hasta videos de YouTube. A parte de eso, había algo relacionado con eso que se hacía llamar " _Creppypasta"._

"¿Y todo esto que quiere decir?". Peter dijo, a decir verdad no tenía conocimiento previo de todo lo que veía. "Sé que esto puede verse algo… ¿Cuál sería el termino? Indecente… Pero creo que esto puede ayudar en algo, tengo el presentimiento".

El superhéroe tomo el mouse y casi estuvo a punto de hacer click un enlace titulado " _El Experimento 84-B"._ Pero su sentido arácnido le aviso de un posible peligro en los próximos segundos. Peter se levantó rápidamente de la silla, se volteo y se puso en una pose de defensa.

Sin embargo, bajo la guardia al notar que era una mujer de mediana edad quien estaba en frente de él. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si estuviera toda una eternidad llorando. Peter pudo saber quién es. La madre de Katherine.

"Sra. Marcus". Spider-Man dijo sorprendido.

Ella lo vio fijamente y entonces dijo:

"Por favor, encuéntrala". Dijo entre sollozos.

"Estoy en ello. Le prometo que la encontrare". Spider-Man dijo y sintió unos pasos afuera. "Solo, no le diga a las autoridades que estuve aquí ¿De acuerdo?".

Ella asintió, puede que hayan intercambiado otras palabras más. Pero no era el momento idóneo. Spider-Man dio un salto y salió por la ventana de la habitación. Antes de ser descubierto por la policía.

Después de todo, tendría muchos más tiempo para leer ese extraño enlace que apareció en el historial de la computadora.

La policía rodeaba todo el vecindario de Peter Parker. Autos andaban de un lado a otro, y oficiales vigilaban desde las calles, con arma en mano en caso de que algo saliera mal. Spider-Man se balanceaba desde lo alto, no quería ningún tipo de problemas con la policía en estos momentos. Era lo último que quería.

Peter Parker había estado pensando en lo ocurrido recientemente, así que decidió aguardar brevemente su camino y aterrizar en la azotea de un edificio cercano.

" _La policía está por todos lados"._ Se dijo en su cabeza. _"Pero son tan tontos que ha puesto mi vida a que no encontraran nada de servicio"._

Fue entonces cuando Peter recordó su charla anterior con Tony. Ese día Peter le había comentado de su preocupación sobre los recientes acontecimientos. Stark le había escuchado y dado ánimo, aparte de eso le dijo que podía contar con él a la hora de cualquier inquietud. Este era el momento adecuado para que el hombre le diera luz, por decirlo así, en esta situación.

" _¿Pero que puede saber Tony?"._ Razonó. _"Él ni siquiera es muy conocedor de todas estas atrocidades. Ah… Creo que tengo que hacerlo solo. Al menos por ahora"._

El sentido arácnido le dio una clara advertencia a Peter Parker de peligro, nuevamente, el joven rápidamente vio a sus espaldas, solo para encontrarse con nada.

"Otra vez… Oh mi sentido arácnido está perdiendo el control…". Peter salto y miro hacia abajo, todo estaba en orden. "Oh algo muy extraño está ocurriendo".

El arácnido rodeo todo su entorno, pero fue incapaz de ver el origen de la alerta. Como veces anteriores.

"Okey… Tal vez el nerviosismo me está jugando malas pasadas". Peter dijo.

Un grito fue escuchado, acompañado de otra alerta. El grito fue de un hombre y de hecho fue tan terrorífico que hizo que Spidey se sobresaltara en el acto.

"¿Pero que...?".

Peter salió corriendo, se colocó en el borde de la azotea y miro hacia donde estaban los policías. Varios de ellos escucharon el grito y salieron corriendo para ver que sucedía.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?". Le dijo un oficial al otro.

"También lo escuche. Creo que fue Thompson". Respondió este.

"Vamos a ver". Dijo el otro y comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección de dónde provino el grito.

Spider-Man escucho la conversación y entrecerró sus lentes.

"¿Me pregunto que habrá sido eso?". Dijo acariciándose la barbilla. "Sera mejor que vaya a ver".

Spider-Man salto y corrió por el tejado de un edificio cercano, luego salto, dio una voltereta por los aires y aterrizo en un tejado que estaba enfrente de sí. Nunca perdía de vista a ambos oficiales que en cuestión de segundos, sacaron sus armas.

Peter de pronto, sintió otro alerta de su sexto sentido, uno que fue fuerte a su cabeza. Spider-Man volteo de inmediato y lo único que pudo observar, fue como una sombra veloz pasó por detrás. El joven se quedó con la mirada fija, pero nada sucedió, así que volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Spider-Man hizo un salto doble y aterrizo en una pared, de inmediato comenzar a arrastrarse hacia abajo. Muy sigilosamente para evitar ser descubierto por ambos policías.

"Cosas muy raras están ocurriendo". Se dijo Spidey.

Ambos oficiales se metieron por un callejón, alejándose de Spidey, sin dudarlo atravesaron casi un camino completamente húmedo. El lugar estaba oscuro y totalmente silencioso.

"¿Thompson? ¡Fuiste tú!". Comenzó a llamar el oficial. "¡Thompson! ¿En dónde diablos estás?

"Esto está muy extraño". Dijo el otro. "¡Thompson!".

Un extraño ruido fue escuchado desde lo oscuro del lugar y una silueta fue vista por los oficiales. Era alta, delgada y sombría. Pero no se podía contemplar con claridad el físico de la criatura. Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa y apuntaron sus armas.

"¡Por tú Madre!".

Antes de que algunos de ellos dispararan, la criatura desapareció arrojo una especie de tentáculos que cogieron a los oficiales. Peter pudo observar el momento justo en que dos tentáculos oscuros agitaban a los hombres. El joven se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Qué es eso?". Susurro, mientras aún estaba trepado en la pared.

Los hombres gritaron y pidieron ayuda. Pero los misteriosos tentáculos arrastraron a los tipos hacia la oscuridad. Perturbadores y temibles sonidos fueron escuchados y entonces la criatura desapareció.

Spider-Man salto de la pared y aterrizo en el mismo lugar donde estaban los oficiales.

"¡Alto allí asesino despreciable!". Grito.

Sin dudarlo comenzó a correr y entro al callejón oscuro. Como no veía nada debido a la negrura del lugar, activo la visión infrarroja de los lentes de su máscara y miro de un lado a otro. No se encontró con nada ni nadie.

"¿Dónde estás?". Spider-Man repetía una y otra vez. "¡Muéstrate!".

Por más que intento buscar no vio nada. El criminal había desaparecido y lo peor, había secuestrado a tres nuevas víctimas. Había estado tan cerca de descubrir quién era, pero no lo había logrado.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué mal!".

Para desgracia de Peter, los otros oficiales ubicados en las diferentes esquinas, escucharon los gritos y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar. Eran aproximadamente diez oficiales armados y de inmediato apuntaron sus armas hacia donde estaba el héroe.

"Creo que tenemos al asesino". Exclamo uno de ellos. "¡Levanta las manos y muéstrate!".

" _Esto tiene que ser una broma"._ Spider-Man dijo en su mente.

Spider-Man salió lentamente del lugar, ubicando sus manos arriba y ganándose las miradas extrañas de los polis.

"¿Spider-Man?... ¿Eres tú?". Dijo el hombre sin aliento.

"Sorpresa". Dijo Peter bromeando.

"¿Tú eres el asesino?".

"Eso me dolió… Vamos, puede que tengamos nuestras diferencias… Pero no soy tan malo".

"¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Estamos en medio de un procedimiento".

"Me gustaría decirte. Pero creo que no es un buen momento para ello". Spider-Man dio una voltereta hacia atrás y aterrizo en la cima de un poste de luz. "Ahora, si me disculpan… Es hora de retirarme".

Spidey salto de este y disparo una red, fue entonces cuando se alejó de la presencia de los oficiales ejecutando el balanceo. Los oficiales se quedaron sin palabras y observaron fijamente al misterioso arácnido.

Mientras tanto, Peter pensaba en lo que recién había visto.

" _Algo muy raro está sucediendo"._ Comenzó diciendo. _"Al principio pensé que se trataba de un asesino común y corriente, pero parece que es algo mucho más siniestro. ¡Tentáculos! ¿En serio? Una persona normal no utilizaría tentáculos para coger a sus víctimas. No sé, pero parece que un nuevo villano está amenazando mi ciudad"._

Peter Parker sentía un peligro detrás de él, como si alguien lo estuviese siguiendo. Su sentido arácnido se lo advertía una y otra vez. De vez en cuando, Spidey miraba hacia atrás, pero era inútil. Nadie estaba allí. El joven comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso.

" _Pero no tengo de que preocuparme. Escape de la policía porque no quería ningún tipo de problemas con ellos. Pero mi investigación continuará. Tal vez no hoy, pero si mañana"._ Continuó. _"Interrogare a los padres de Katherine mañana, e intentare ir por ella. Pero antes debo reunir toda la investigación posible… Hmm… Tal vez archivos policiales… Como sea, después de todo, aquí no hay lugar para asesinos, matones, criminales o supervillanos… ¡Solo hay lugar para Spider-Man y ese soy yo!"._

Spidey siguió columpiándose, alejándose. Pero no se había percatado de que alguien lo estaba observando. Una figura, desde lo alto de un edificio. Parecía un hombre, pero estaba de espaldas, era excesivamente alto y delgado, también calvo. El tipo permanecía inmóvil, observando, solo observando al héroe.

La lluvia comenzó a cesar, pero los cielos estaban más oscuros que nunca. Una vez que la figura de Spider-Man hubo desaparecido en la distancia. El hombre misterioso simplemente… Desapareció.

 **Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor díganme si algo les ha parecido raro, para mejorar, igualmente si les ha gustado. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, en el siguiente capítulo las cosas se pondrán más interesantes. ¡Adiós!**


	3. Capitulo 02: La Investigación

**Hola a todos. Otra vez, ha sido un tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo. Pero aquí está la nueva actualización. En este episodio las cosas se pondrán un poco más emocionantes. Ya que nuestro querido Peter Parker experimentara la sensación de que alguien lo sigue y/o acosa… Una vez dicho esto.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo XD.**

 _ **Spider-Man: El Misterio de Slender.**_

 _ **Capítulo 02:**_ _La Investigación._

Hacia un hermoso día en la ciudad, digamos que el sol brillaba y las nubes eran tan blancas como la nieve. Era sábado, y seguramente cualquier adolescente saldría a las calles y pasaría la tarde con sus amigos, ya sea en una fiesta o un simple paseo por el Central Park. Lamentablemente, el protagonista de nuestra historia no podría disfrutar de estas libertades.

Un aburrido y obstinado Peter Parker, descansaba en su habitación, tirado en su cama y sin nada que hacer. No tenía computadora, ni internet, ni videojuegos para divertirse. Resulta que estaba castigado, su tía no había dudado en hacerlo el día anterior, después de llegar a casa casi a las 2:00 AM. El joven estaba un poco enojado por la injusticia, pero aun así, era capaz de razonar e inconscientemente darle la razón a su Tía May. En cuanto a este castigo.

" _Soy afortunado"._ Peter se dijo a si mismo sarcásticamente. _"Por hacerme el héroe ahora estoy castigado, aburrido y mi vida es un desastre. ¿Puede ser peor? No lo creo"._

Por fortuna, aún conservaba su teléfono celular, en el observaba informes del noticiero matutino. En toda la noche no se había podido sacar la terrible escena de una criatura con tentáculos, tomando como víctimas a tres oficiales de la policía local. Aquello lo impresionó tanto, que de hecho durmió tan solo tres horas. A pesar de eso, se sentía bien físicamente.

En las próximas horas que revisaba cada titular, solo encontraba en primera plana una desaparición que había sucedido hace tres días, en la que tenía como víctima a un adolescente, que desapareció después de dar un breve paseo nocturno. Por más que intento empaparse de información, no encontró detalles del caso de ningún tipo.

A parte de eso, no había más informes de desapariciones o asesinatos. No estaba el asesinato de dos personas que había ocurrido la noche anterior, la desaparición de Katherine, ni la "muerte" de los tres polis. Al menos no habían sido publicados aún.

Ante esto, Peter arrojo su teléfono a un lado y se sumergió a su aburrimiento. May había salido a trabajar este día y Peter se encontraría todo el resto del día solo en casa y sin poder salir a divertirse. No quería ni imaginarse todo lo frustrante que iba ser ese largo y fastidioso día.

Por desgracia, tampoco podría seguir con sus planes de investigación de los últimos casos. Se había prometido el día anterior investigar más a fondo la desaparición de Katherine y si era posible, robar unos cuantos archivos policiales para en base a eso, poder obtener pruebas. Lo malo, es que esto era importante. Muy importante, para la seguridad de todos los neoyorkinos.

Pero el pequeño detalle que lo detenía era el hecho de estar castigado.

" _¿Pero que me pasa?"._ Pensó Peter para sí mismo. _"Esto es algo estrictamente importante. No puedo abandonarlo por un simple y tonto castigo. Sé que esto no le agradara a mi tía, pero esto depende de la seguridad de todos nosotros. Creo que debo ir y seguir con lo que jure hacer"._

Peter sabía que estaba traicionando la confianza de ella, pero estaba más que justificada su desobediencia. De igual modo, no tenia de que preocuparse, él era Spider-Man después de todo y podría irse a investigar, luego regresar y llevar la apariencia de que nunca había salido de casa.

¡Sí! Eso es justo lo que iba a hacer.

Peter rápidamente se levantó de su cama y comenzó a hurgar en su guardarropa. En cuestión de minutos, se engancho el traje cortesía de Tony Stark, al principio le quedaba algo grande y ancho, pero como siempre, lo ajusto a su talla. Lo último que procedió a colocarse fue los disparadores de telaraña.

"Llego la hora de volverse serios". Spider-Man dijo mientras guardaba su móvil en uno de sus bolsillos. "Objetivo número uno: interrogar a los Marcus, objetivo numero dos: encontrar información adicional".

Spider-Man entonces procedió a saltar de la ventana de su habitación y de inmediato comenzó a columpiarse como era típico de él. Peter entonces contemplo lo hermoso que estaba este día, a diferencia del pasado. Parece que la tormenta fue necesaria después de todo.

Pasaron varios minutos, y Spider-Man aterrizo en el vecindario de los Marcus. Después de todo (como ya había dicho antes) no era mucho la distancia entre su casa y esa. Aterrizo en una pose de cuclillas, y analizo todo su entorno. El lugar para ser sincero estaba muy abandonado.

"¿Qué raro?". Spider-Man susurro.

Peter entonces comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de la casa, muy inconscientemente, Spidey tenía la gran sensación de que este lugar estaba solo o abandonado. Su sexto sentido estaba casi seguro de que así era. ¿O tal vez se equivocaba?

"Espero que alguien esté aquí". Spidey hablo. "¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Hola!".

De pronto, Spidey al no tener respuesta se asomó por la ventana y comenzó a observar al fondo de la casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y el lugar se veía muy encerrado. Spider-Man se llevó una mano a su frente.

"Tal y como lo sospeche. Parece que se han ido a trabajar, ¿ahora que se supone que haga?".

Spider-Man no estaba dispuesto a que esto terminara afectando su esfuerzo de investigar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. A continuación, una idea floto en su cabeza.

"¡Parece que a la arañita se le ha prendido el bombillo!". Peter analizo su entorno, viendo a ver si alguien lo observaba o no. "Sé que esto que voy a hacer, en cierto modo es una pésima idea, pero no dejare que esto detenga mi investigación".

Spider-Man miro hacia atrás nuevamente y entonces procedió a acercarse a la puerta una vez más.

"Voy a entrar, es muy posible que hayan salido o algo así". Spidey dijo. "Posiblemente y pueda encontrar alguna otra interesante prueba".

Spider-Man entonces coloco la mano en la perilla de la puerta y aplicando suficiente fuerza, fue capaz de abrirla sin ningún tipo de problema. Tan rápido como nunca, entro y procedió a cerrar la puerta.

Ahora bien, el lugar estaba oscuro y completamente abandonado, Spider-Man entonces activo la visión infrarroja de sus lentes y procedió a observar todo su entorno. A simple vista la casa estaba en orden, todo en su lugar y así. El superhéroe comenzó a caminar por la sala revisando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

" _Hmm… Ordenado"._

Como no encontró nada de utilidad, se acercó a la cocina, allí encendió las luces del lugar y procedió a desactivar su visión infrarroja. Lo primero que pudo observar fue un extraño papel pegado a la nevera. Peter lo miro fijamente y casi a velocidad de microsegundos lo tomo.

"¿Y esto?".

Era una hoja blanca y arrugada, como si la hubiesen arrancado de un cuaderno. Además de eso, tenía escrito con letra siniestra y grande lo siguiente: "¡Tú eres el siguiente!". Eso simplemente, lo más perturbador de todo era que la letra era de un color rojo oscuro y en el pie de la página estaba una curiosa firma que Spider-Man no pudo reconocer. Era un círculo rojo, que en su centro tenia atravesada una curiosa "X". El joven no pudo evitar que un montón de preguntas vinieran a su cabeza.

Peter sabía que esto era claramente una amenaza, ¿pero cómo? ¿Quién era el atrevido que había hecho esto? Lo más extraño es que el día anterior había ocurrido una desaparición misteriosa en aquel lugar. ¿A caso eso tenía que ver? Era muy obvio que la familia Marcus estaba viviendo un acoso bastante perturbador. Probablemente y ellos serían la próxima víctima del sujeto asesino.

Aquella nota era una prueba y Peter tenía intenciones de conservarla. Así que la guardo en su bolsillo de pantalón. A parte de eso, era muy probable que alguien estuviese entrando sin permiso a la casa. ¿Ya que, de que otro modo una nota llegaría a la nevera de una familia? Peter Parker no dudo ni un segundo en caminar y buscar más pruebas en las habitaciones.

El ahora joven investigador comenzó a caminar y entonces entro a la habitación de los padres. Comenzó revisando cada rincón, cada muro y cada lugar oculto y para su desgracia no encontró nada. Sin embargo, una extraña carta estaba tirada en el suelo. Tenía las iniciales de "KM", Spider-Man se sorprendió al ver esto y rápidamente tomo el sobre de papel.

"Una carta al parecer". Spider-Man dijo observando el sobre. "¿Me preguntó de quién será?".

Antes de leerla o algo así, salió de la habitación de los padres y procedió a entrar a la de Katherine. En la cual ya había estado la noche anterior, se encontraba curiosamente en el mismo estado en que estaba ayer. Todo estaba realmente hecho un desastre.

De pronto, Peter recordó lo que había visto la noche anterior en la PC de Katherine, algún tipo de extraña información que había llamado seriamente la atención del joven héroe. En toda la noche habían pensado en el hecho de que tal vez esa información tendría algo que ver con todo este misterio.

Spider-Man nuevamente comenzó a navegar en aquella computadora. Entro rápidamente en Google y comenzó a buscar en el historial la página que no había podido leer la otra noche. Su nombre era "El Experimento 84-B".

" _Veamos qué cosa de utilidad podemos encontrar aquí"._ Pensó el arácnido.

Spider-Man le dio click al enlace y lo envió a un oscuro sitio web que se hace llamar _Creepypasta Wiki._ De pronto, le provocaba reírse, eso se parecía más a un sitio web de leyendas urbanas. Lleno de actividad, tal vez usuarios sin oficio que solo se ganaban la vida escribiendo tonterías. Lo raro es que Katherine Leia estas cosas. A pesar de lo tonto que parecía, a Peter le dio curiosidad, así que se puso a leer la historia del tal "Slenderman".

 _Muchos dicen que estoy mal, pero no lo estoy. Muchos dicen que soy diferente, pero no lo soy. Muchos dicen que estoy loco, pero no lo estoy. Me siento solo, camino solo; sin nadie que me consuele, sin nadie que me ame._

 _Yo solía ser normal, como tú, es curioso porque siempre he odiado ser parte de lo normal de la multitud. Debes apreciar lo que tienes, debes orar para que nunca tengas que sentir lo que siento:_

 _Odio, depresión, abandono, traición..._

 _Todos ustedes tienen vida, tienen esperanza, yo ya he perdido estas cosas por culpa de un demente, él es el único que en verdad es malo, no yo._

 _Él se robó mi vida, mi esperanza, mi todo; me dejó en la putrefacción después de hacer su maldito experimento._

 _Me dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, me prometió una nueva vida, mejor que la que había vivido antes, él me mintió, se robó todo de mí. Todavía recuerdo el día, yo era un joven sano recién salido de la escuela preparatoria, el sol brillaba, como sea, todos me odiaban, sentía cómo todos me juzgaban. Mi camino a casa durante el último día de la escuela fue un infierno, como de costumbre, los chicos que pasaban en sus autos gritaban cosas como:_

 _"Maricón" o "Ya toma una ducha"; ¿Por qué me odian tanto?_

 _Un pensamiento pasó por mi mente, estos tipos poco a poco me matarán de todos modos, ¿por qué no hacerlo rápido y sin dolor?, estaba cegado por el dolor, si hubiera sabido entonces lo que se ahora nunca me hubiera atrevido a tomar esa cuerda de mi sótano, ¿pero dónde hacerlo?, no en mi casa, yo odiaba a mi madre, pero no lo suficiente para causarle un trauma._

 _Así que salí de casa y me dirigí a la ciudad a la parte más remota y dentro de un callejón me dispuse a acabar con mi vida._

" _Joven, ¿qué estás haciendo?"._

" _Ponerle fin a esto". Respondí._

" _¿Estás loco?, ven, ven conmigo, creo que te puedo ayudar"._

" _¿Ayudarme?, si no eres más que un anciano, déjame morir en paz"._

" _Ahora no puedo hacer eso". Dijo con voz ronca y me agarró del brazo._

" _Ven"._

 _Cuando luché tiró con más fuerza. Me caí y él volvió a sujetar mi mano y rápidamente me arrastró dentro de un edificio y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros._

" _Joven, creo que puedo ayudarte, sé cómo te sientes, por favor escúchame"._

" _Maldito seas, muy bien, pero date prisa"._

" _Una vida es algo precioso, pero qué dirías si yo te ofreciera una vida nueva y totalmente gratis"._

" _Yo diría que dónde coño me inscribo"._

" _Bueno, he estado haciendo una investigación sobre la anatomía humana y después de unos cuantos experimentos, creo que he dominado la manipulación de la forma humana. Creo que puedo convertirte en cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que desees. Claro, bajo ciertas circunstancias._

" _¿Cómo cuáles?"_

 _Sacó una hoja de papel._

" _Bueno, primero que nada firma aquí"._

" _¿Qué pasa si no quiero?"_

" _Bueno, en eso radica la segunda circunstancia, tú no tienes elección"._

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Ya me has oído mi querido amigo...". Sacó una jeringa con un líquido verde._

" _Ahora estate quieto"._

 _Traté de correr, traté de gritar, pero él me tomó y me enterró la aguja en el cuello, entonces todo se volvió negro._

 _Me desperté en una cámara de vidrio y por alguna razón estaba vestido de traje. Segundos después de que me desperté, él entró en la habitación con una bata de laboratorio._

" _Hola, mi amigo, ¿tuviste una buena siesta?"_

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_

" _Eso no es de tu interés, todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte y dejar que me haga cargo de todo el trabajo"._

" _¿Qué me estás haciendo, psicópata?, te voy a matar"._

" _Hijo, no te tengo miedo, tú te vas a quedar ahí mientras yo hago historia"._

" _¿Historia? "_

" _Sí, cuando por fin logre hacer una transformación de todo el cuerpo en ti"._

 _Tocó un interruptor y comenzó a hablar en un micrófono. "Probando, probando, bueno ahora comenzaremos con el experimento 84-B"._

" _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"_

" _Los signos vitales del sujeto, parecen ser normales, su frecuencia cardíaca se ha disparado, sin embargo, la actividad cerebral es alta y los niveles de insulina son normales"._

" _¡Déjame ir!"_

" _Listo para comenzar con el experimento"._

 _Se dio la vuelta para accionar una palanca_

" _Activando primer nudo"._

 _Un rayo de energía comenzó a perforar mi cuerpo, rompiendo mi ser en pedazos, no podía gritar, mi visión se tornó borrosa y de pronto estaba ciego._

" _La apariencia del sujeto empieza a deformarse, activación el segundo nudo"._

 _El dolor aumento, sentí como mi boca y mis ojos se cerraban._

" _La cara del sujeto está completamente transformada, activación B"._

 _Una sirena sonaba, "ERROR, ERROR", él grito:_

" _¡No!, su rostro y las extremidades no se han desarrollado plenamente, tengo que abortar el experimento"._

 _Lo último que escuché fue un gran estruendo._

 _Me desperté, esta vez en los escombros de aquel lugar, apenas podía ver, era como si una pantalla de algún tipo me tapara los ojos. Sentía la boca como si hubiera sido cosida con aguja e hilo, no podía respirar, puesto que mi nariz se había cerrado también, pero de alguna manera no tenía la necesidad de respirar._

 _Me levanté, mis brazos y piernas se sentían extraños, me tomó casi un minuto volver a tomar el control sobre ellos, entonces comencé a caminar entre los escombros._

 _Un ordenador destrozado yacía al lado de un pie desmembrado, un rastro de sangre me llevó a un pasillo y después a una puerta, podía oír ruidos, abrí la puerta y vi a un policía levantar algunas cosas, se dio la vuelta y me vio, gritó y salió corriendo._

 _Yo traté de gritarle que se detuviera, pero no pude hablar, así que lo perseguí, a medida que corría sentí como si mis piernas estuvieran cambiando, como si estuvieran creciendo mientras me movía. Pronto alcancé al policía y traté de tomarlo del hombro, un tentáculo salió de mí y le atravesó el pecho, me maldijo y cayó._

" _¿Qué coño ha pasado?" pensé._

 _Miré al cadáver, un agujero enorme se encontraba en su pecho, no lo pude ayudar._

 _Continué siguiendo el rastro de sangre hasta que me encontré con el cuerpo del hombre, él fue aplastado con una viga, intenté levantarla, en ese momento los tentáculos volvieron a salir, levantaron la viga sin mucho esfuerzo y arrojaron el cuerpo del hombre con mucha fuerza hacia la pared y me salpicó una lluvia de sangre._

 _Miré por todos lados buscando un lugar por donde escapar, pero era un callejón sin salida, seguí buscando hasta que me encontré en un cuarto de baño, era lo que necesitaba para lavarme la sangre. Me miré en el espejo y me di cuenta de que yo no tenía una cara._

 _Yo vivo en las pesadillas de adolescentes y adultos por igual, todo por culpa de ese maldito. Poco después de esta experiencia he ido descubriendo mis verdaderos poderes, puedo estirar mis brazos y mis piernas, también puedo producir tentáculos de mi espalda._

 _Después de todo lo que he vivido yo sólo quiero un amigo, así que busco personas, niños, ellos son los únicos que no me ven con temor, pero no siempre puedo controlar mi cuerpo, de vez en cuando me equivoco y alguien muere, pero no es mi culpa, yo solo busco compañía._

 _Me gustan las fotografías, me gusta entrar en ellas, siempre hay personas que toman fotos de la vida silvestre, así que decidí vivir en los bosques, pero siempre que me acerco a una persona para ver cómo salí en la foto, ellos corren y una cosa lleva a otra y una persona más muere en mis manos._

 _Juro que esa no es mi intención, pero he perdido el sentido de… Bueno, de todo. Ya no sé cómo ser una persona, las cosas siempre son malas alrededor de mí, parece que siempre voy a matar a alguien._

 _Solo quiero pedirte un favor, cuando me veas no huyas, de hecho debes correr hacia mí y darme la bienvenida, eso significaría mucho para mí y eso podría salvar tu vida._

 _Pero ¿Cómo sabrás que soy yo? Puedes fácilmente buscarme, sólo debes ir a Google y escribir Slenderman..._

Volviendo al mundo real, Peter se quedó pasmado al terminar de leer la historia, incluso sus lentes se abrieron tanto como una "O". Pero en cuestión de segundos comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, al parecer el arácnido no se había reído tanto en su corta vida.

Era obvio que todo este asunto de la historia le había parecido excesivamente ridículo. ¿Qué clase de loco escribiría tal cosa? Solo eran simples leyendas para asustar a niños. Peter se preguntaba quién podría ser tan tonto en el mundo como para creerse semejante inmadurez. ¿Quién en el mundo?

Y sinceramente le sorprendía que a una chica tan inteligente como Katherine le gustase leer este tipo de "Idioteces". Spider-Man sin embargo, quiso ver imágenes del supuesto personaje víctima de un experimento diabólico. Así que tecleo en el buscador de Google y puso el nombre de Slender.

Clickeo las imágenes y entonces vio de lo que se trataba.

En las imágenes se podía ver a un ser masculino, que poseía un cuerpo con brazos y piernas muy delgados y largos. También parecía tener d tentáculos largos y negros que sobresalen de su espalda. Un hombre delgado, vestido siempre con traje. Su cara es pálida, prácticamente parece que se ha envuelto en una especie de gasa o un paño. No poseía rasgos faciales. También pudo ser visto usando una corbata o un pañuelo largo de color rojo o gris. Tiene manos igualmente blancas, como si llevara guantes de enfermero. Su traje es de color negro. Llevaba zapatos.

Spidey tenía que reconocer que la criatura era aterradora, bastante aterradora, pero muy lejana a la realidad. Spider-Man a su corta edad había visto cosas realmente raras. Estaba consciente de que en este mundo loco existía la magia, la tecnología, los dioses, los demonios, los alienígenas, los mutantes y otros seres extraños que se habían visto en el mundo. Hasta él era algo no muy humano, por favor, ¿Qué tiene de normal ser un chico insecto?

En fin, Spider-Man podía creer todo, menos la existencia de tal ser, es que no le parecía sencillamente real. Apostaría todo a que esta cosa no existía, tal vez era una simple ficción como Mickey Mouse o Roger Rabbit.

Sin embargo, Spider-Man inconscientemente se interesó más en el personaje y siguió investigando más sobre la criatura. Esto no tenía nada que ver con los asesinatos, pero después de todo era un adolescente y quería saber que tan famoso era este.

Entre muchos otros relatos y supuestas desapariciones ocurridas en la vida real (cosa que Peter dudaba), había cosas bastante interesantes. El sujeto era una verdadera sensación en internet, tenía su propia página web creada por fans, noticias de victimas que juran y perjuran haberlo visto por los bosques y hasta un misterioso caso que se trataba sobre dos chicas adolescentes que apuñalaron a otra chica en Wisconsin. Según hicieron esta atrocidad en honor al tal Slenderman. Esto último en verdad si le causo un horrible escalofrió a Spider-Man.

La verdad es que había en los últimos días desapariciones y asesinatos, pero no solo en Nueva York, también en otros estados del país. Incluso en lugares apartados y boscosos. La policía rural o citadina no había hallado ninguna prueba, ni a ningún sospechoso. Obviamente algunos usuarios le atribuyeron un culpable a todos estos incidentes. Slenderman. Por supuesto. Cosa que le pareció totalmente ridícula al Trepamuros.

Tal vez el asesino si era una criatura sobrenatural, pero seguramente no se trataba de Slender. Aunque pensándolo bien Spider-Man recordaba como varios tentáculos tomaron a tres oficiales de la policía. Esto si era extraño ya que el personaje ficticio también tenía tentáculos. Pero seguramente era una casualidad. Era imposible que Slender fuera. Así lo creía el joven Superhéroe.

Seguramente se trataba de un criminal que quiere engañar y despistar a todos. Pero no durara mucho, no mientras "El Sorprendente Spider-Man" estuviera aquí. Algún día iba a hacer capturado y llevado a la cárcel, como se lo merecía.

Un extraño ruido en algún lugar de la casa hizo que el joven héroe se sobresaltase. Un golpe del sentido arácnido estuvo acompañado por esto. Spider-Man fue capaz de dejar lo que estaba haciendo y por supuesto levantarse de su asiento.

" _¿Qué ha sido eso?"._ Se dijo mentalmente.

Otro ruido fue escuchado, pero fue sencillamente un poco más siniestro que el anterior, como si un vidrio hubiese sido quebrado en una de las habitaciones. El Superhéroe se extrañó por eso y salió de inmediato a correr para ver de qué se trataba. Seguramente y alguien estaba allí después de todo.

El joven corrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación de los padres, de donde había provenido el ruido. Spider-Man contemplo con ojos de horror lo siguiente. Había un enorme agujero en la ventana, como si alguien hubiese saltado y chocado contra esta. Spidey se asomó de inmediato y comenzó a observar en todos los rincones posibles. No había nadie aquí, seguramente antes lo había. Pero ahora obviamente no.

Un nervioso y algo asustado Peter comenzó a dudar de la seguridad de esta casa. Sobre todo cuando vio un extraño rastro de sangre justo en el suelo donde estaban los cristales rotos. Algo muy extraño había ocurrido y la mente del Trepamuros se volvió bastante creativa.

El chico decidió que lo mejor en estos momentos era salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible. Tal vez el criminal estuvo aquí todo este tiempo, pero ya había escapado y no tenía más nada que buscar en un lugar tan sombrío y abandonado como este. Al menos había encontrado esa extraña nota, por algo se empieza ¿No?

Fue entonces cuando el joven se ocupó de acomodar y volver todo a la normalidad. Luego salió por una ventana, para evitar ser visto por algún vecino o algo así. Disparo una espesa de red de telaraña y se impulsó lo suficiente como para salir del lugar y comenzar a balancearse.

De pronto, una extraña figura oscura apareció en la habitación, justo enfrente de la ventana por donde había salido Spidey, nuevamente un ser extraño observaba al arácnido alejarse. Su altura era prominente y su delgadez sorprendente, no parecía humano. En cuestión de segundos, la criatura simplemente desapareció.

Horas más tarde, Peter aterrizo en un edificio cercano, lugar en el que le llegaron dos nuevas desapariciones, ocurridas tan solo hace unas dos horas. Cuando él estaba en la casa de los Marcus. Las noticias identificaban la desaparición de dos niños, mientras jugaban en el Central Park.

Aquello había sido publicado hace tan solo unos minutos y la policía ya se encontraba en camino a la escena del crimen. Spider-Man se había propuesto incluso llegar antes. Al parecer la jornada de crímenes apenas comenzaba. El joven héroe dio un poderoso salto y continúo balanceándose por la misma ciudad.

Era muy probable que no llegase tan rápido, ya que Manhattan estaba algo alejado de Queens, lugar en el que estaba en estos momentos. Pero eso no era un límite para el héroe. Después de todo la velocidad sobrehumana eran uno de sus poderes más eficaces a la hora de ser rápido en alguna situación.

"Debo llegar lo más rápido posible". Spider-Man dijo.

 _Minutos después…_

Spider-Man al fin llego al parque, al Central Park, pero una vez hubo llegado, notó la gran diferencia. Muchos policías habían rodeado la zona, puestos las cintas amarillas de "No pase" y diferentes investigadores del gobierno examinaban rincones del parque.

Algunas personas observaban todo el alboroto. De hecho todos estaban tan ocupados por lo que había sucedido, que no notaron la presencia del arácnido a distancia. Ni polis, ni civiles. Dos mujeres lloraban a moco tendido mientras dos oficiales las interrogaban sobre los hechos a detalle. El superhéroe sintió curiosidad por escuchar, pero no quería problemas. Así que decidió por sí mismo iniciar una búsqueda por todo el parque.

Según los informes los niños habían desaparecido justo en un pequeño parque donde había toboganes, columpios y otras niñerías. Las madres se habían descuidado y cuando quisieron ir por ellos, simplemente habían desaparecido. Intentaron buscarlo, pero lamentablemente no los hallaron.

El superhéroe utilizando sus habilidades de sigilo, tomo una ruta para comenzar la búsqueda. A parte de eso tenía que ingeniárselas para no ser visto por nadie. Este luego emprendió una carrera y decidió iniciar justo en el lugar en que había ocurrido el desastre, el parquecillo, al parecer a ninguno de esos inútiles con uniforme se les había ocurrido comenzar en el mismo lugar donde habían sucedido los hechos.

Spider-Man logro alejarse lo suficiente de la vista de otras personas y comenzó a caminar por un lugar bastante solitario y a la vez perturbador. Se podía observar lo alto de los árboles y a pesar de ser un día soleado, eso no detenía el hecho de que era algo desagradable caminar por allí.

El joven héroe decidió silbar una melodía bastante pegadiza mientras caminaba. Mientras tanto, sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente a varios puntos que comenzaron a formar una especie de "conexión" si se podía decir así. Se trataba sobre la misteriosa criatura con tentáculos que había visto antes, los extraños golpes del sentido arácnido, el hecho de que la supuesta criatura ficticia también tenía tentáculos y había sido vista por muchas personas y finalmente, el hecho de que esa criatura de tentáculos podría ser la culpable de todos estos crímenes.

Desde ayer había empezado a sentir extraños alertas, que le avisaban de peligros inminentes, pero que desaparecían cuando buscaba su origen. Era algo muy misterioso aquello, sobre todo ante el hecho de lo que había ocurrido en la casa. ¿Sera acaso que alguien lo estaba siguiendo? La idea no era del todo descabellada… ¿Pero quién y por qué? Si ese era el caso, dudaba que fuese alguien normal o al menos humano. Muy dentro, Peter podía sentir extrañas presencias a su alrededor.

Volviendo al tema de la criatura Slender y el chico tentáculo de anoche. ¿Sera que en realidad este chico Slenderman existía? No, no, no… ¡Eso era imposible! Como pensaba y aun piensa, es tan solo un personaje de la ficción y solo eso. Un personaje del horror cuyas historias entretienen a jóvenes con problemas sociales o algunos sin amigos. Desde su punto de vista así era. Nuevamente llego a la conclusión de que tal vez un criminal trataba de despistar a las personas para lograr sus hechos.

Pero fuese quien fuese tiene una habilidad única para asesinar y desaparecer personas. ¡Oh sí!

Peter saco nuevamente la nota que había encontrado en la casa y mientras Leia aquellas cortas palabras, intentaba descubrir cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del autor.

"Tú eres el siguiente". Leyó del pedazo de papel y luego vio por segunda vez aquella señal. El circulo y la X en el centro que parecían dibujados en sangre.

Ahora bien, Peter comenzó a recordar las misteriosas descripciones que había dado una mujer sobre un supuesto criminal que asesino a dos personas y sus cuerpos fueron encontrados efectivamente. Aún recordaba con claridad la descripción dada por el locutor de noticias.

"… _La noche de hoy, hace como una hora se cometieron dos asesinatos a sangre fría. Por el autor desconocido, hasta ese momento claro está. Una vecina de la localidad le informo a las autoridades que había logrado ver un hombre, un hombre joven, como un adolescente dice ella. Su piel era pálida y según no tenía parpados. Además de eso cargaba un cuchillo y su ropa estaba llena de sangre…"_

Claro que a la final la policía descubrió que no hay ningún asesino con esa descripción e incluso dijeron que la mujer que había dicho esto, estaba loca o borracha. A parte el tipo no dijo nada referente a tentáculos. Seguramente había sido una confusión. Un criminal con esas características nunca se había visto en la ciudad. Así que de igual modo, se desconoce quién pudo haber matado a aquellos inocentes.

El sentido arácnido vino a la cabeza de Spider-Man, fue bastante intenso, tanto como para marearse e incluso tambalearse un poco hacia atrás. Guardo la misteriosa nota en sus manos, miro de un lado a otro y disparo una red en la rama alta de un árbol. Gracias a su agilidad fue capaz de trepar en la red y colocarse de cuclillas en la rama del árbol. Esta soportaba su peso perfectamente.

Peter fue más listo esta vez, ya que quiso comprobar quién diablos lo perseguía. Se ocultó entre las hojas del árbol y su vista se hizo fija a donde sus sentidos le decían que estaba el acosador. Sí, eso era un acoso.

En realidad, no era una amenaza tan peligrosa, se trataba de un joven que iba pasando por el mismo lugar. A Spider-Man le parecía muy familiar aquel sujeto, pero no reconocía quien era. Era un hombre grade y musculoso, de cabello rubio y piel clara. Tal vez este tipo estaba siguiendo al arácnido para atraparlo o irle con el chisme a las autoridades.

" _Con que siguiéndome ¿eh?"._ Spider-Man hizo un malvado sobo de manos. _"Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de seguirme, desgraciado"._

El tipo perdió de vista a Spider-Man y comenzó a ver de un lado a otro, intentando localizarlo de nuevo. Peter tenía un plan en su mente, que obviamente seria infalible.

Spider-Man salto de la rama y se lanzó encima del hombre, fue tan rápido, que apenas este pudo darse cuenta. El hombre grito y comenzó a chillar como loco. El superhéroe entonces coloco ambas piernas en sus hombros y procedió a ejercer presión. Luego de esto, ejecuto una poderosa llave que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo. El hombre fue el que termino aún más herido.

Peter rodo por el suelo, se levantó y se viro para contraatacar al sujeto. Sin decir palabra, el tipo se levantó y e intento huir. El insecto disparo una espesa red que cubrió los ojos de este y al instante lo domino con un puñetazo en el pecho. El tipo cayó al suelo y comenzó a rodar por él mismo.

"Vaya, vaya… Parece que tenemos a una rata siguiéndome". Spider-Man bromeo. "¿Nunca te dijo tu mama que es malo perseguir a las personas?".

El tipo levanto las manos en defensa e intento arrancar la telaraña de sus ojos. Peter se acercó a este y se la arranco con bastante facilidad de los ojos.

"No, no, no ¡Por favor no me hagas daño Spider-Man! ¡Por favor! ¡Me rindo!". Dijo el joven, que parecía tan solo un poco mayor que Peter.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué me estas siguiendo?". Spider-Man le pregunto.

"¡Descuida!, ¡descuida!". Dijo el hombre bastante asustado. "No quiero hacerte daño, yo solo…".

"¡Dije que quien eres y por qué me seguías!".

"Okey, okey… Solo andaba por aquí, soy, soy un periodista solamente… No tienes por qué esponjarte".

"Oh, ¿un periodista?... ¡Pero qué lindo!". Dijo el héroe sarcásticamente. "No me gustan los periodistas".

"Pero yo soy uno bueno… En serio… No tienes por qué preocuparte". Dijo el joven tratando de calmar la situación.

"No creo en la palabra de los periodistas. Lo único que hacen es destruirte en los medios".

"Pero yo no vengo a eso". Exclamo. "Vengo a una importante labor, solo eso".

Spider-Man se acercó al joven y lo levanto con una mano cogiéndolo por la camisa, fue tal la fuerza, que Peter fue capaz de levantarlo por encima de su cabeza.

"¿Por qué debería creerte?". Él dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

"Tienes que creerme… Le-lee mi tarjeta, allí dice todo". Dijo el hombre asustado. "Por favor, no me lastimes Spider-Man".

Spidey clavo su mirada en la tarjeta y logro leer lo siguiente: Edward Brock Jr. de 17 años de edad, Fotógrafo del Daily Bugle. Peter entonces lo soltó y el hombre cayó nuevamente al suelo y gimió ante el dolor de su espalda al chocar con la tierra.

"¡AW!".

"Tu tarjeta no dice que seas periodista. Eres fotógrafo y del Daily Bugle".

"Bueno, bueno… Eso quise decir". El tipo conocido como Eddie Brock se levantó cuidadosamente. "Este es solo mi trabajo".

"Pues vete a tomar fotografías a otra parte. Estoy en algo serio". Spider-Man le dijo.

"Yo también estoy en algo serio. Vine aquí para tomar fotografías de la escena del crimen y ver si puedo encontrar señales de los niños desaparecidos". Dijo.

"Mira, entiendo la labor de los de tu clase, pero esto es algo serio y aterrador. No te recomendaría seguir aquí. O tu podrías ser la siguiente víctima del maldito asesino". Spider-Man dijo con un poco de malicia.

"Entiendo. Hay sus riesgos, pero si no lo hago Jameson me despedirá. Me dijo que le trajera todas las evidencias posibles de las desapariciones y asesinatos que están ocurriendo actualmente en Nueva York". Eddie seguía insistiendo.

"John Johan Jameson… Lo conozco bien, ese tipo me odia y se de lo que es capaz si no se cumple su voluntad". Reconoció Spidey.

"Vaya, parece que nos estamos entendiendo". Eddie dijo y sonrió.

"Pero no quiero que vayas, es muy peligroso para ti y no quiero problemas". Concluyo. "Así que… Bye, bye".

"Oye, oye, oye… Pero pensé que…"

"Dije… Bye, bye…"

"Por favor, te lo suplico Spidey… Tu eres un sujeto bastante cool, eres amable, simpático y… siempre estás dispuesto a salvar a las personas". Eddie dijo. "Tienes que dejarme, de esto vivo".

"Uh, me siento halagado… Me vas a hacer ruborizar. Pero no quiero hacerlo… Así que… Por última vez… Bye, bye…".

Spider-Man dijo y comenzó a caminar, alejándose y esperando que Brock le obedeciera. Pero entonces sintió como alguien le tomo por el pie y comenzó a jalar. No podía creer que este tipo se estuviera humillando con tal de conseguir unas estúpidas fotos.

"Oye, ¿pero qué haces?".

"¡POR FAVOR! Spider-Man, te lo suplico, déjame hacer mi trabajo… Jameson es un tirano y no comprenderá… Te lo pido… Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…".

Un obstinado Spidey finalmente cedió y dijo:

"¡Esta bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Tú ganas!". Spidey exclamo. "¡Pero ya suéltame! ¡Pues este!".

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Spider-Man eres grande!". Eddie agradeció.

"Si, si, si… Soy un ángel, ahora levántate y desde ahora empieza a comportarte como un hombre". Dijo. "Ahora bien, haz lo que quieras, pero será tu responsabilidad y solo tu responsabilidad si eres el siguiente plato de esa cosa asesina ¿De acuerdo?".

"Si, lo sé. Repito, sé que es arriesgado, pero si consigo las pruebas necesarias, Jameson me recompensara con una cantidad de dinero que nadie puede imaginarse". Eddie Brock reconoció.

"Como tú digas". Spider-Man dijo y comenzó a caminar.

"Además, no tengo de que temer si Spider-Man está aquí". Spidey se detuvo en seco con una expresión que se podía notar en sus lentes.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?".

"Así es, ambos podríamos iniciar una investigación ¿No te parece?".

"Oye, en primer lugar, trabajo solo y en segundo lugar, soy lo suficientemente increíble y experimentado como para _yo_ solo poder descubrir todo este complot. Es más, ni siquiera la policía es necesaria en todo esto". Spider-Man dijo con bastante seguridad.

"Pero pudieras necesitar ayuda. ¿No crees?".

"¡Por favor!". Spider-Man se sintió ofendido con este comentario. "Soy el Sorprendente Spider-Man, el más grande y famoso superhéroe de _todo_ Nueva York. Soy relativamente nuevo en este mundo y fui capaz de vencer al Hombre Hormiga, al Soldado de Invierno y a Falcón en combate. Sin contar que estuve a la par del Capitán América y Bruja Escarlata. No quiero sonar presumido. Pero vamos, no hay nada que yo no pueda resolver, ni descubrir. Te lo digo como que me llamo Spider-Man".

Eddie Brock parecía bastante sorprendido con todo este argumento.

"Vaya". Dijo él. "Es todo eso cierto, sin embargo, soy tu más grande fan y para mí sería un honor acompañarte. Solo por esta vez… ¿Crees que sería mucho pedir?".

Peter se golpeó la cara en signo de derrota y dijo:

"Te dejo acompañarme solo porque no me gusta ser odioso con mis fans". Spider-Man dijo. "Solo te pido que te mantengas detrás de mí. Y si ves algo fuera de lo común, no dudes en avisarme… Estamos en terreno peligroso".

Eddie hizo una señal de respeto y exclamo:

"¡Si señor!".

"Genial, sé que me arrepentiré por esto, pero sígueme. No quiero que alguien nos vea". Spider-Man dijo y comenzó a caminar, Eddie por otro lado, empezó a seguirlo.

Este chico no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, al fin conocía en persona al Sorprendente Spider-Man.

Spider-Man caminaba por las áreas verdes del Central Park, justo detrás de él venía el chico llamado Eddie Brock. Fotografiando a todos lados, enfocando su cámara a la vegetación y tomando fotos al azar. A Peter no le quedaba duda alguna de que este chico tenía algún problema (probablemente mental).

Finalmente llegaron al parque de juegos y Spider-Man detuvo su marcha, tomando un rápido análisis de sus alrededores. Eddie hizo lo mismo, solo que con su cámara.

"Aquí no hay nada emocionante". Eddie Brock dijo.

"Donde sea que este el criminal, siento que está muy cerca. Puedo sentirlo". Spider-Man dijo.

"¿Qué te crees alguna especie de Jedi o algo así?". Dijo en tono de broma.

"Bueno, al menos no estoy gastando rollos innecesariamente como tú". El héroe acuso.

"Hey, esto es importante, tal vez logre capturar una escena extraña sin darme cuenta. ¿Quién sabe?".

"Eso si no tiene discusión". Spider-Man dio una vuelta por los toboganes, columpios y demás juegos, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común. "¿A veces me pregunto quién es el responsable de todo esto?".

"Yo también, pero tengo una teoría, que creo que es la más popular en todo mi vecindario". Dijo Eddie con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?". Preguntó incrédulo el superhéroe.

"Si, y a decir verdad, creo que es así". Eddie tomo una fotografía de los juegos. "¿Quieres escucharla?".

"Gracias, pero no gracias… No me gustan los falsos cuentos o leyendas. He tenido suficiente de ellas por hoy". Dijo Spidey haciendo referencia a lo que estuvo leyendo hace poco.

"Pues creo que un héroe como tú, sobre todo si está pensando en atrapar al asesino, debería darse por enterado". Eddie Brock dijo.

"Si claro, como si fuera muy importante". Spidey dijo.

El joven héroe encontró de inmediato una extraña nota colocada en el espaldar de uno de los columpios. Spider-Man camino hacia allí y de inmediato tomo la nota en sus manos. Se quedó horrorizado con lo que decía allí.

"¿Qué has encontrado?". Eddie pregunto.

"Déjame solo". Peter leyó la extraña nota, esta vez escrita a marcador y con el extraño dibujo o garabato de un hombre sin rostro. "¿Qué puede significar esto?

Eddie le arrebato de inmediato la nota al arácnido y fue capaz de leerla de inmediato. El joven fotógrafo hizo una expresión de horror.

"¿Ocurre algo?".

"Es que de esto se trata".

"¿Qué? Sé más directo… ¿A qué te refieres?".

"Esta nota… Esta nota".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene esta nota?".

"Este tipo de notas siempre son encontradas por personas, ya sea hombres, adolescentes, mujeres o niños". Eddie Brock dijo con claro temor. "Según dicen estas lo que hacen es alertarte".

"¿Y alertarme de que?". Peter dijo, no parecía entender.

Eddie trago saliva y entonces procedió a decir:

"De la bestia, del monstruo, de la cosa más temida que puedes imaginar. Era la criatura de la cual trataba de hablarte. De la que se sospecha que está detrás de todo esto". Eddie siguió redundando y Peter estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"¡Ya dime de quien! No tengo todo el día".

"Su nombre es Slenderman". Soltó.

Spider-Man no podía creer que tanto escándalo de este chico, haya sido por la leyenda absurda del Slenderman. Spidey no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse descontroladamente. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

"¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!". Exclamo apenas conteniendo la risa.

"No lo es. No te rías, lo que te digo es muy cierto Spidey. Slenderman está detrás de todo esto".

"Otro ridículo sin vida social que cree en esos mitos. Vamos, ¿Qué no sabes la diferencia entre la realidad y ficción? Todo esto es una locura".

"No seas así. Es cierto y tengo pruebas para demostrarlo". Eddie Brock dijo algo ofendido.

Spider-Man se cruzó de brazos, retando a Brock.

"Si es así… ¡Adelante!". Peter dijo totalmente confiado.

"Bueno, las tenía… Es que mi cámara anterior se rompió y perdí todas mis fotos de prueba". Eddie dijo frotándose la parte posterior del cuello.

"Ya lo sabía. Primero, todo eso es publicidad para entretener a jóvenes inocentes como tú y segundo, eres demasiado tonto como para lograr capturar cosas así". Spider-Man dijo odiosamente.

"No es así. Te juro que es verdad". Eddie contesto. "¿Nunca has escuchado las historias de Slender?".

"Hace poco me entere de quien era y nunca leí una historia tan ridícula en mi vida". Spider-Man dijo. "Es la peor historia que he leído, después de la Caperucita Roja".

"Slenderman es un fenómeno, un hombre pálido, alto y delgado, vestido de traje que tiene la capacidad de generar tentáculos. El tipo puede desaparecer y teletransportarse… Es un vil asesino que secuestra niños y personas adultas". Eddie intento convencer al superhéroe.

"Si claro". Spider-Man dijo sarcásticamente. "Y Jabba The Hutt es real".

Spider-Man siguió caminando, a ver si podía encontrar más notas. Mientras Eddie capturo varias veces la página encontrada por Peter.

"¿Entonces quien crees que haya hecho esto?". Eddie Brock dijo. "¿La policía?, es obvio que fue Slender".

"Tal vez algún bromista o un desocupado quiere hacernos creer que una simple leyenda es real. Tal vez para despistarnos". Peter razono nuevamente. "Pero a mí nadie me engaña, llegare al fondo de esto y atrapare al comediante".

"Con todo respeto, no sabes lo que dices". Eddie continuó. "Yo confirme la presencia de Slender. Fui víctima de él y casi fui asesinado. Te lo juro. Todo sucedió en el Oakside Park, durante una misión a…". Spidey lo interrumpió.

"No me interesa escuchar historias de niños. Como puedes darte cuenta estoy en algo muy importante". Peter dijo.

"Como sea, Slenderman es real y si no crees en él, él se encargara de que sepas de su existencia. De la manera más terrorífica que puedas imaginar". Eddie le dijo al héroe siniestramente.

"¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!". Río. "Y encima me amenazas, oye, oye, oye… Nadie amenaza a Spider-Man… No voy a tolerar que ni tu ni un tipo desconocido me amenacen y menos tolerare amenazas escritas".

Spider-Man tomo la página y la rompió en mil pedazos en arranque de ira y valentía. Encima saco la escrita con rojo e hizo lo mismo.

"¡¿Pero qué haces?!". Eddie Exclamo con miedo. "No tienes ni idea a quien estas retando".

"¿A una leyenda?". Spider-Man dijo en broma. "Pues creo que debería irme a casa y llorar como una nena".

Una vez culminada la conversación, un confiado y arrogante Spider-Man siguió su camino. Eddie Brock entro en un pánico y entonces continuo con su camino, pero antes tomo un par de fotografías de su alrededor.

"Sea quien sea que este tras la desaparición de estos niños. Sera encontrado". Se prometió el héroe.

De pronto, el sentido arácnido fue evidentemente intenso en la cabeza del Trepamuros. Fue tan fuerte, que el arácnido se tambaleo y tal vez hubiese caído al suelo, de no ser atajado entre los grandes brazos de Eddie Brock.

"¿Qué pasa Spidey?". Preguntó Brock.

"Aun no me acostumbro a la intensidad de esta cosa". Dijo un aturdido Spidey. "Otra vez esa sensación de que alguien me sigue".

"Yo también sentí algo raro en mi cabeza… Tal vez sea…".

"Ni se te ocurra decirlo, tal vez logre atrapar al maldito bromista secuestra niños".

"Voy contigo. Así tomare fotos del culpable".

"Estas loco, tú te quedas aquí, es muy peligroso y no quiero una excusa". Spider-Man le dijo y salió corriendo.

"¡Espera! ¡Jameson me va a despedir si no consigo la exclusiva!". Eddie Brock grito.

"No me interesa, ni tu ni Jameson. Ese viejo bigote de brocha siempre habla mal de mí en sus periódicos". Grito Spidey.

Spider-Man sentía una extraña presencia muy cerca de él, el no creía que era Slender, después de todo era una leyenda. Pero la sensación le indicaba que no era una criatura humana. Tal vez se trataba del loco de los tentáculos. Como sea, estaba muy cerca y él no lo dejaría huir con los niños desaparecidos bajo su poder.

El Cabeza de Red dio un salto gigante y disparo una red que se pegó al tronco de un árbol de gran tamaño. De inmediato, ese fue el impulso para columpiarse por gran parte del área del Central Park.

"¡No me dejes aquí solo!". Eddie Brock gruño. "Lo siento insecto, pero no me iré de aquí sin la exclusiva".

Eddie Brock, necio, se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Era obvio que nunca iba a poder estar al paso del arácnido, pero tarde o temprano lograría alcanzarlo. El cielo de pronto se puso oscuro, varias nubes grises taparon el sol y gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Al parecer, otra tormenta tendría lugar en NY.

Muy cerca de allí, en una zona bastante llena de árboles de gran tamaño. Un sujeto desconocido observaba a Eddie y a Spider-Man, el tipo llevaba un cuchillo lleno de sangre en su mano. Pero esto no era lo más terrorífico, lo más horrible de todo era su apariencia. Era un adolescente, que estaba vestido con una chaqueta blanca, llena de sangre y llevaba una capucha que cubría gran parte de su cabeza. También tenía pantalones vaqueros bastante gastados. Tenía la piel blanca, más bien pálida, ojos grandes y perturbadores, pero no tenía párpados, estaban bordeados de negro. Tenía una gran sonrisa maliciosa y psicótica dibujada en su rostro y se podía ver parte de su cabello negro y sin vida.

El tipo jugaba con su cuchillo y temblaba como si estuviese en estado de abstinencia.

"Ese pendejito cree que somos leyenda… ¿Escuchaste eso Slendy?". Dijo este con voz retorcida. "¿Slendy?... ¿Estas allí?".

El tipo miro hacia atrás, pero atrás solo había oscuridad, una siniestra sombra alta y esbelta apareció. Solo se veía el brillo de su pálida cara sin rasgos faciales. El psicópata sonrió al verlo, pero la criatura era incapaz de hablar.

"Parece que tú y yo tenemos una nueva víctima… Alguien que merece sufrir y que piensa… Que somos leyenda, historias para niños… ¡Que somos basura!". Exclamo con odio, pero su sonrisa no desaparecía por alguna razón loca.

Slenderman solo permanecía allí, quieto, en silencio, en calma, en paz. Era aterrador, pero no parecía ser tan peligroso… Al menos que alguien causara su furia y ese chico de rojo y azul al parecer había ido demasiado lejos.

"¿Quieres que le dé una lección a ese sujeto que nunca olvidara?". Slender no dijo nada. "¿Pero que estoy diciendo?... Ni siquiera sobrevivirá para recordarlo… ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡HA!..".

El sujeto volvió su mirada hacia adelante y susurro con voz ronca, pero aterradora:

"Es hora de que alguien vaya a dormir".

 **¡Y eso fue todo! Desde mi punto de vista el episodio fue algo corto, ya que planeaba hacerlo más largo. Pero decidí que era mejor llevar las cosas con calma. Creo que es muy obvio saber quiénes eran esos dos de la última parte xD. Por otro lado, decidí incluir a Eddie Brock en esta historia… Voy a aclarar que en esta ocasión no planeo hacer que Eddie se convierta en Venom… Ya que sería algo forzado y no tendría sentido… Pero igualmente será un personaje importante en la trama. Para finalizar, si quieres saber que va a pasar en el próximo episodio, tendrán que esperar un tiempo. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capi… ¡Adiós!**


	4. Capitulo 03: Más y Más Misterios

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con la nueva actualización de mi fanfic. He tardado mucho ya que estaba escribiendo una gran parte del capi, pero mi unidad UCB se perdió y por ende perdí el gran adelanto que tenía. Pero Bueh… Aquí estoy y vamos a empezar.**

 **Esta es la continuación directa del capi anterior. Veamos como Eddie y Spidey sobreviven a la posible persecución de Jeff The Killer.**

 _ **Spider-Man: El Misterio de Slender.**_

 _ **Capítulo 03: Más y Más Misterios.**_

Edward Brock Jr. El joven fotógrafo del Daily Bugle corría rápidamente por los suelos boscosos del Central Park, intentando seguirle la pista a Spidey, pero era imposible. Hace rato que lo había perdido de vista. Mientras tanto, unas gotas de lluvias comenzaron a caer y a mojar al joven.

"¡Esa araña es muy rápida! ¡Pero no la perderé de vista!". Eddie Brock dijo.

Eddie continúo corriendo, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a pedir descanso. Así que se detuvo por un rato, se agacho y sujeto sus rodillas, suspirando y tratando de recuperar el aliento. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más intensa. Así que no tardo en refugiarse cerca de unos árboles.

"¿Me pregunto dónde estará esa araña?". Eddie entonces miro hacia los lados. "No importa, estoy cansado de que Jameson me trate como una basura. Le demostrare que no lo soy".

El joven salió corriendo, aun con la lluvia. Guiándose por sus instintos, que eran inútiles. Tomo una ruta al azar, esperando poder encontrar a Spidey. Eddie se dio cuenta que recorría un lugar aún más lleno de árboles gigantescos. Bastante gigantescos a decir verdad. La lluvia comenzó a transformar el suelo en barro y los pies de nuestro fotógrafo empezaron a tener problemas para mantenerse estables.

Pero no se rendiría.

Por alguna razón, Eddie sintió una extraña presencia, como la sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Este no tardo en detener su marcha y tomarse unos segundos para analizar su entorno. Lo hizo y al principio no vio nada fuera de lo común. Entonces miro a su frente.

Una silueta a lo lejos capto la atención de Brock, de entre los árboles, una figura alta y delgada con rostro pálido lo observaba. Brock retrocedió al reconocer quien era… O que era… Era una criatura horrible, espantosa y temida. Eddie Brock blanco como el papel del miedo, solo empezó a retroceder.

"No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando". Eddie Brock comenzó a decir.

Allí estaba el Slenderman, una criatura sobrenatural. Un hombre alto y delgado, sin ningún tipo de rasgos faciales, rostro totalmente pálido. Solo llevaba una corbata roja, tan roja como la sangre. Vestido de traje oscuro y elegante. Allí estaba la criatura que seguramente estaba detrás de todos estos asesinatos.

Pero estaba muy lejos de Brock, ¿será que tendría oportunidad de correr?

No sabía, pero lo intentaría, un bastante nervioso y miedoso fotógrafo salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Nunca imagino encontrarse a esa cosa nunca más. No, desde aquel terrible y trágico día. Empezó por ende a sudar, debido al terrible esfuerzo que aplicaba al huir.

" _¿En qué lio me he metido?"._ Brock pensó.

Sería demasiado arriesgado acabar todo el camino, pensaba el, así que decidió meterse por un "atajo" que ni siquiera conocía. El hombre se metió por un lugar lleno de arbustos pequeños y procuraba aumentar su velocidad, él no quería terminar sintiendo lo que había sentido aquella vez, aquella primera vez que se encontró con Slender.

Eddie Brock de pronto miro hacia atrás y comprobó como Slenderman lo perseguía. En un destello vio cómo se posó en una esquina cercana y entonces noto como volvió a desaparecer. Este grito del miedo y avanzo aún más. Rezando para no salir muerto de esta difícil situación.

"Ojala Spider-Man estuviera aquí". Dijo.

El miedo de Brock, se convirtió en su peor enemigo, ya que miro nuevamente hacia atrás. Afortunadamente no había nada fuera de lo común. Pero no se percató de que un gran tronco estaba enfrente de él. El joven continúo su carrera y entonces choco graciosamente contra el tronco del gigantesco árbol.

Un adolorido Brock cayó al suelo, gimió y comenzó a retorcerse por los suelos.

Al instante, sintió como dos manos se posaron en sus hombros. ¿Sería Slender? Fuese quien fuese, Brock entro en pánico.

"¡AHHH! No me hagas daño, por favor, no otra vez". Chillo. "Soy muy joven para morir".

"Brock, Brock… Tranquilízate, soy yo". Dijo una voz conocida y Eddie volteo, solo para encontrarse con Spider-Man detrás de él. "¿Qué te pasa?".

"Vaya, que aliviado me siento de que seas tú". Eddie dijo y respiro profundamente. "¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Te estaba buscando!".

"Dije que sentí la presencia del posible culpable". Spidey dijo entre dientes. "¿Tu qué haces aquí?".

"Quería seguirte, a ver si captaba alguna prueba que sirva para cerrarle la boca a Jameson". Eddie Brock dijo.

"Te dije claramente que no me siguieras. ¿Qué parte de eso no entendiste?". Dijo y el Trepamuros se cruzó de brazos. "Además, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?".

"No tienes ni idea de a quien acabo de ver, por estos lugares. Siguiéndome, acechándome".

"Hmm… ¿A Pie Grande?". Bromeo.

"Estoy hablando en serio. Slenderman, Slenderman está aquí… Vigilándonos. Lo vi, allá en esa zona de arbustos. Me observaba fijamente, Salí corriendo pero pudo haberme atrapado, si no fuera porque tú estabas aquí". Conto Eddie y entonces se levantó.

"Si claro". Dijo Spidey sarcásticamente.

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Lo vi y me persiguió".

"¿Sabes Brock? He tenido suficiente de esa leyenda urbana. Nada me convencerá. Ese tal Slendy es una leyenda y no me convencerás de lo contrario".

"Te juro por lo más sagrado que esto fue verdad".

"Alguien está detrás de todo esto y estuve a punto de atraparlo". Spidey dijo. "Lastimosamente no pude atraparlo".

"Mira, si quieres no me creas. Pero Slender nos está siguiendo. Hay que irse de aquí lo más rápido posible".

"Vete tú, yo aún necesito seguir investigando. Lo menos que necesito es estorbos como tú". Eddie frunció el ceño.

"Sé que no te agrado". Eddie dijo.

"¿Qué comes que adivinas?".

"Pero tampoco me iré de aquí con las manos vacías". Dijo un decidido Brock. "Te juro que te probare a ti y a todos que Slenderman es real y que es el culpable de esta epidemia de crímenes".

"Ja, ja, ja… Si claro, y yo soy Iron Man". Spidey dijo sin inmutarse. "¿Sabes qué? Es hora de dejar de jugar y concentrarse en todo esto".

"Yo no estoy jugando". Eddie dijo.

"Como sea… Te puedo asegurar con los ojos cerrados que ese Slender es una falsedad. Y eso te lo voy a demostrar". Dijo un obstinado Spidey.

De pronto, un estruendo horrible, acompañado de un grito femenino se escuchó desde algún lugar del Central Park. Llamando la atención de Brock y activando el sentido arácnido de Peter. Ambos se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia el origen del ruido.

"¡¿Que fue eso?!". Spidey exclamo poniéndose en una pose de defensa.

Eddie empezó a temblar y dijo:

"Es el".

"¡Dije que no quiero escuchar más esas estupideces de Slenderman!".

"Parece que viene de muy cerca".

"Te lo dije. El comediante está aquí, no lo hemos perdido". Spider-Man desvió su mirada hacía un baño público que estaba ubicado a unos pocos metros de allí.

"¡Fue en el baño! ¡Está en el baño!".

"Si y lo voy a atrapar". Spider-Man intento correr, pero Eddie lo tomo por el hombro.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer!".

"Atrapar al culpable".

"¿Estás loco? Te matara, él no tiene piedad por nadie". Dijo Eddie y Spidey se rio.

"Si claro, te recuerdo que soy Spider-Man y no le temo a nadie".

"Deberías hacerlo, esa cosa te matara".

"Correré el riesgo". Pero Eddie aun lo tenía sujetado del hombro.

"Entonces mejor voy contigo, así podría obtener fotografías".

"Haz lo que quieras".

Una vez dicho esto, Spider-Man y Eddie salieron corriendo, combatiendo con la lluvia, que ahora estaba un poco más agitada que antes. Como sea, eso no fue límite para ellos. Brock en ese instante, saco nuevamente su cámara y tomo nuevas capturas de su entorno.

Ahora bien, resultaba que el baño público era un lugar bastante descuidado, a juzgar por su fachada, que revelaba descuido y como que no le habían dado una mano de pintura hacia siglos. Era grande el lugar, pero desagradable a la vista. Spider-Man entonces se detuvo, justo en la entrada del baño de hombres. Mientras que Brock en el de mujeres.

"¿A dónde?". Eddie pregunto.

"Tú al de damas y yo al de caballeros". Spidey dijo seguro y sin miedo aparente.

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo al de damas?".

"Por qué de los dos tu eres el más niña".

"¡Oye!". Replico Eddie ofendido. "Pero no puedo entrar aquí solo".

Cuando se dio cuenta, Spidey ya había entrado, así que suspiro y con miedo profundo, entro al de mujeres.

Mientras tanto, Spidey apenas entro sintió el olor putrefacto que expedía de aquel lugar. Por afuera era feo, pues por dentro era mucho peor. El héroe tenia mascara, pero eso no lo libraba del olor. Como sea, comenzó a caminar y a revisar cada uno de los retretes. No había nada por ninguno de ellos. Lo único que vio fue una extraña marca en la pared, cerca de donde estaban los espejos. Era aquella misma marca, el círculo con una "X" en medio. La única diferencia es que parecía estar escrito con sangre, era mucho más grande y estaba dibujado en la pared.

" _¿Otra vez?"._ Se preguntó al arácnido, quien se acercó y tomo una mejor visión del círculo. "Esto cada vez se torna más extraño".

Una extraña sombra paso justo por detrás de Spidey, el héroe sintió la vibración del sentido arácnido en su cabeza y entonces miro hacia atrás. No vio nada fuera de lo común, pero entonces el superhéroe supo que estaba siendo vigilado. Otra vez. Parece que el bromista estaba disfrutando con todo esto.

"Lindo". Spidey hablo lo suficientemente alto, como para quien fuese que estuviese allí, lo escuchara. "¿Por qué no te muestras?... ¿eh? Muéstrate, no te tengo miedo… No sabía que pudiera existir alguien con un nivel de cobardía tan elevado como el tuyo. Ocultándose siempre como una tortuga, no me sorprendes… ¿Por qué no me enfrentas y acabamos con esto de una vez?".

No hubo respuesta. De hecho Peter se sintió tonto por un momento, hablar solo no era precisamente un acto inteligente.

Ahora bien, Peter pudo notar una nota que estaba tirada en el suelo húmedo y asqueroso del baño. La nota voló con el viento y se posó en el pie del superhéroe. Este se agacho, la tomo y comenzó a leerla. Primeramente se fijó en algunos dibujos o garabatos. Tenía dibujada una cabeza, sin rostro, pero sus ojos eran una especie de "X". Decía: Siempre mirando sin ojos.

"Siempre mirando sin ojos". Leyó extrañado, perturbado, enojado y con algo de miedo. "Vaya, parece que las amenazas continúan".

Quiso romper la nota como las otras anteriores, pero decidió conservarla mejor. Esto no se quedaría así, además de que necesitaba pruebas para comprobar que alguien lo acosaba. Por eso la doblo y la conservo en su bolsillo.

" _Pero algún día te encontrare"._

Un grito ahogado fue escuchado muy cerca de allí. Era el grito de un hombre, Spidey se sobresaltó un poco al imaginarse de quien podría ser ese grito, a quien podría pertenecer ese grito.

"¡Eddie!".

Una vez dijo esto, salió corriendo, abandonando el baño de caballeros. Gracias a su velocidad, pudo llegar a donde estaba Eddie Brock, si era que todavía (aún) estaba allí.

Afortunadamente, estaba allí sano y salvo aparentemente. Pero su piel se había vuelto tan blanca como un papel y su expresión facial revelaba miedo y horror. Como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo peor.

"¿Qué sucede?". Spider-Man le preguntó, pero el hombre tartamudeaba. "¿Qué pasa?".

"Hay, allá algo terrible… Una atrocidad se cometió en este lugar". Eddie dijo sin aliento.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué has visto?".

"Ven a verlo tú mismo". Eddie dijo y se adentró más en el lugar, Spidey hizo lo mismo.

"Espero que no sea una broma de mal gusto o algo así".

Ahora bien, el baño de damas irónicamente resultaba más perturbador que el anterior. Spidey observo como las paredes y muros se encontraban llenas de extraños garabatos bastante perturbadores y fuera de lo común. Eran muñequitos, pero dibujados a "palitos" y a su lado habían miles de arbolitos… Al parecer alguien había estado intentando recrear un bosque. Los garabatos tenían extrañamente la forma del tal sujeto Slenderman. Con tentáculos que salían de su espalda y demás. A parte de esos extraños dibujos, en la pared final estaba escrito en marcador, con letra grande y atropellada algo que decía: "El me persigue".

Eddie temblaba, del miedo y Spider-Man también. Pero un conflicto en la cabeza del arácnido creció. Un conflicto que lo hacía dudar entre que era real y que no.

"Impresionante". Spidey dijo. "Es lo más extraño y estúpido que he visto en mi corta vida".

"No crees en la presencia de Slender… ¡Esta es la prueba!". Eddie grito.

"Basta de jugar. Esto es obra de alguien que quiere asustarnos. ¿Por esto fue todo el escándalo que hiciste?". Spidey dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Y te parece poco?".

Spidey asintió y Eddie dijo:

"Aun no has visto lo más tétrico. La prueba que necesitaba para comprobarte mi punto".

Eddie siguió un poco más adelante y Spidey lo siguió. En una esquina, Peter pudo comprobar con ojos de miedo, la escena más tétrica que alguien puede observar en su vida.

Una mujer, de entre 20 – 30 años estaba tirada en el suelo, estaba su cuerpo descubierto, pero lo que parecía ser su ropa la cubría. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que un charco de sangre salía de su cabeza y estaba esparcido por todo el sucio suelo. Spidey se agacho horrorizado y comprobó la gran cantidad de magulladuras, golpes, cortadas y moretones que tenía la mujer en su cuerpo. Sus ojos, permanecían abiertos, con una mirada perdida.

Spidey comprobó sus signos vitales y fue en vano, porque estaba muerta. Pero no había muerto, la habían asesinado.

"Esto es un horror". Spidey reconoció sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Te lo dije". Eddie Brock dijo aun con shock.

"¿Y esto cuando paso?".

"No lo sé, creo que de ella fue el grito que tú y yo escuchamos hace un rato".

"Una atrocidad de este nivel, solo pudo haber sido cometida por un engendro".

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?".

"Hay que informarle a la policía de esto".

"E informarle que Slenderman es el culpable de esto".

"¡Claro que no vamos a decir eso!". Spider-Man gruño. "Esto es algo serio Brock".

"Yo sé que es algo serio". Replico el hombre.

"Era tan joven… No merecía morir así". El ánimo del arácnido sucumbió a un nivel inimaginable.

Ahora bien, resultaba que una misteriosa sombra se apareció justo detrás de los dos jóvenes. Una sombra que fácilmente se podía reconocer, y además se sobreentendía que llevaba un cuchillo en su mano. No, no era Slender. Era Jeff The Killer quien se estaba acercando a sus próximas víctimas. Por alguna razón, el sentido arácnido de Peter no respondió. Se encontraba tan aterrado, que de seguro su cerebro no capto la señal de peligro.

Jeff poco a poco, asomo su cabeza y se podía observar su retorcida sonrisa creciendo cada vez más. Luego dio un paso y mientras actuaba de manera tan calmada, se preparaba para dar un ataque furtivo. Esa araña pensaba que él y Slender no eran reales. Eran simple ficción, pero no era así. Ellos eran muy reales y por semejante altivez le daría su lección a ese tal Spider-Man. Y a su estúpido acompañante.

Así era, Jeff había asesinado a una mujer que caminaba por el parque, para así llamar la atención de los dos. Todo estaba planeado, todo eso obviamente sería una trampa. En la cual ya habían caído, ahora todo era cuestión de que fueran asesinados sin piedad.

Solo había un detalle, Jeff en realidad no sabía muy bien a quien se enfrentaba.

Una sirena de policía se escuchó muy cerca de allí, espantando a Spidey, Eddie y al mismísimo Jeff. Al parecer esos desgraciados se dirigían por estos lugares. Jeff se vio en la necesidad de desertar.

"¡Mierda!". Jeff gruño y entonces se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía, alejándose del lugar.

Tal vez en otra ocasión pudiera verse con el héroe y matarlo, solo el destino lo sabía.

"¿La policía?". Eddie pregunto espantado.

"Parece que sí". Spidey exclamo más espantado aún.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?".

"Si la policía nos ve aquí, nos matara". Spider-Man dijo. "Pero ellos sabrán que hacer con el cadáver y tal vez podrían realizar sus propias investigaciones. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos de aquí".

"Espera, necesito tomar fotos de este lugar". Eddie dijo. "Con esto le cerrare la boca a Jameson".

"No hay tiempo… Es hora de salir de aquí".

"Solo una foto. De la víctima".

"Bien, pero apresúrate. ¿Quieres?".

Eddie Brock sonrió y tuvo el suficiente tiempo como para capturar imágenes de todo el lugar, sobretodo fotografió los distintos garabatos dibujados en el muro y el cadáver retorcido ubicado en el suelo. Una vez hubo terminado se acercó a Spider-Man.

"Listo, con esto ya me puedo ir en paz".

"Vamos a salir de aquí entonces". Spider-Man dijo. "Sube a mi espalda".

Eddie Brock lo hizo y ambos salieron lo más rápido que podían de aquel baño. En pocos instantes, Spidey junto a Eddie se balanceaban por los aires, a través de la lluvia, alejándose de ese lugar por un buen rato.

Un auto policial finalmente llego a la escena del crimen.

Jeff oculto entre las sombras de los arboles contemplaba impotente como sus víctimas escapaban. Estaba tan enojado que enterró su cuchillo entre el tronco de un árbol.

Slenderman le apareció por detrás, contemplando la escena tan tranquilo como siempre.

"Esta vez no los pude atrapar". Dijo Jeff y luego miro el rostro de su colega. "Pero te prometo que muy pronto se irán a dormir".

La lluvia había cesado, y Spider-Man se había detenido en la cima de un edificio cercano, Eddie Brock estaba allí también. Ambos descansaban y se sentían aliviados de que la policía no los había visto. Pero Eddie estaba más aliviado por a la final no terminar asesinado por el Slenderman.

"¡Uff!". Eddie Brock dijo. "Fue intenso todo eso que vimos".

"Demasiado". Spidey dijo. "De verdad, esa escena nunca se borrara de mi mente".

"Yo me siento mal por la víctima. Nadie merece una muerte tan cruel".

"Esto es serio Brock y te recomiendo que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca más a meterte en un lio así".

"Soy reportero y nosotros los reporteros…".

"Eres fotógrafo y no es necesario que arriesgues tu vida por algo como eso".

"Es mi trabajo".

"Lo sé, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer". Spidey miro a otro lado. "Creo que a lo que estoy a punto de enfrentarme es algo sobrenatural. Algo nunca visto antes".

"Slender es muy peligroso".

"Tú y yo hablamos idiomas muy diferentes y estoy harto de eso. Sera mejor que le lleves las fotos al viejo bigote de brocha antes de que te despida". Spidey bromeo.

"Lo haré". Eddie dijo. "Te doy las gracias araña, si no hubiera sido por ti no lo hubiera conseguido".

"No me agradezcas". Spidey dijo. "Después de todo soy tu Amistoso Vecino el Sorprendente Spider-Man y es mi trabajo como héroe de esta ciudad".

"Te deseo mucha suerte, espero que atrapes al Slen… Al asesino". Eddie dijo frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Gracias, de igual manera, suerte tú con Jameson". Spidey le dijo y salto a un muro, subiendo por él como un mono araña. "¡Adiós y cuídate!".

Eddie levanto la mano y comenzó a despedirse con ella.

"¡Adiós Araña!".

De vuelta a Queens, Spidey no se podía sacar de la cabeza la horrorizad que había visto el día de hoy. Estaba impactado y aterrado por todo lo que vio y experimento. De hecho, estaba tan cansado. Que quería solo irse a dormir. No podía, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

¿O tal vez debería hacerlo?

En primer lugar, el joven se había prometido ir al departamento de policías para investigar más sobre el caso y si era posible, recoger un poco de información. Pero los hechos habían dado un giro sorprendente y las cosas no resultaron como las tenia planeada. Ya era tarde además y en cualquier momento llegaría May a casa y si se encontraba con que no estaba, las cosas se pondrían feas.

¿Pero y si tal vez iba al departamento rápidamente?

Eso podría ser una opción, Peter podría coger la información que necesitara y entonces podría irse rápidamente. Después de todo ya estaba en Queens, tal vez y llegara antes de lo que su tía podría llegar. Pero para eso tendría que darse prisa y ser proactivo.

Pasaron minutos y Spidey contemplo el departamento de policía, al fin había llegado. Se deslizo por los aires y de pronto tomo vuelo, justo para salir disparado y aterrizar en pose de arrastre en un muro. Comenzó a trepar por este y entonces comprobó que había un cristal, aquel cristal ofrecía una vista clara de quienes estaban adentro. Había varios policías caminando de un lado a otro.

Pero el reconoció a uno de esos. Allí estaba el oficial Mark, aquel policía que lo había ayudado a regresar a casa la noche anterior. Peter pensó por un momento pedirle ayuda, pero se negó. Probablemente se negaría ayudarlo porque supuestamente los policías son los únicos con el derecho y el permiso de resolver crímenes de esa categoría.

En fin, Spidey busco el momento preciso en que nadie estuviera, para poder entrar por la ventana. La abrió, entro y luego la cerró. De inmediato dio un salto al techo y comenzó a arrastrarse por el para no ser visto por nadie. Ojala y a ninguno se le ocurriera ver hacia arriba.

Anduvo por el techo, hasta que localizo el departamento donde podría haber información. Se bajó entonces del techo y procedió a colocar su mano en la manija de la puerta. La abrió, entro y luego la cerró. Era una habitación que tenía dos ordenadores y estaba llena de grandes vitrinas llenas de expedientes y de más. Tan solo había sofás y muebles a una esquina. El lugar estaba solo.

Spidey entonces se volcó por el suelo y cayó en pose de cuclillas.

"¡Bingo!". Susurro.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a caminar y antes de revisar las vitrinas o el ordenador. Comprobó varios expedientes arrojados en la mesa. Eran cuatro de ellos metidos en un sobre. Tenían el título de "Asesinatos Inexplicables en NY". Peter comprendió que se trataba de todo este lio cuando comenzó a hojearlos. A parte de la limitada información que tenia, si se puede decir así, tenía los nombres de las victimas desaparecidas, asesinadas, violadas y demás. En cuestión de minutos Peter tomo dos de ellos y con su red, hizo una especie de guaya que se sujetaba en su pierna, allí metió los expedientes.

"Muy bien, esto era lo único que necesitaba. Es hora de irme a casa". Spidey razonó.

Spidey abrió la ventana del mismo lugar y salió de un potente salto.

Una vez en casa, Peter se había quitado el traje y había colocado los expedientes por debajo de su cama. Su tía por suerte no había regresado, así que saco la nota que había encontrado (ya que las otras dos las había destruido) y la observo una vez más. Pero entonces se sorprendió cuando se encontró con la carta. Sí, la carta que había encontrado en la casa de los Marcus. La cual solo tenía las iniciales KM.

Peter hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y aterrizo en su cama. A ver las iniciales de la carta supo de quien era.

" _Katherine Marcus"._ Pensó.

Luego procedió a abrirla para leerla, el papel estaba gastado y las letras habían sido escritas a pluma, pero estaban todas atropelladas como si hubiese escrito bajo estrés o miedo. En fin, Peter comenzó a leer la información. Decía:

" _Hola, mi nombre es Katherine Marcus y soy una estudiante promedio de la Preparatoria Midtown para Ciencias y Tecnologías. No me considero una chica brillante, pero obtengo muy buenas calificaciones. En fin, vivo con mi madre y mi padre en el distrito de Queens y se puede decir que soy feliz… ¿O era feliz? No lo sé, solo sé que mi vida era normal hace tan solo unos meses… Antes de visitar esa terrible página de internet. Antes de que todo esto empezara… Cuanto me arrepiento de haber abierto ese maldito link._

 _Ese día yo estaba navegando por internet en mi computadora, cuando me encontré con un sitio web donde solían publicar historias sombrías y aterradoras. No recuerdo su nombre, pero recuerdo que me llamaba mucho la atención. Los días posteriores comencé a leer esas historias, en un momento me aterraron, pero con el tiempo… Pero con el tiempo fueron llamando mi atención. Me aprendí las historias y los nombres de muchos de los personajes, pero, hubo uno en especial que verdaderamente me cautivo._

 _Su nombre era… Slenderman._

 _Escuchaba y Leia muchos relatos del personaje, supuestas historias reales y otras ficticias. Era un asesino, sin piedad y sin ningún tipo de bondad. Pero me fascinaba. Quise interesarme más en él, así que pasaba gran cantidad de horas en mi ordenador intentando hallar información de él. La hallaba, pero no me conformaba, quería más…_

 _Un buen día, mi cerebro empezó a perder el equilibrio entre lo que era ficción y lo que era real. Mi mente ya no era la misma. De cierto modo me sentía enferma de tanto escuchar esos feos relatos y muy inconscientemente comencé a creerlos como si fueran reales. Pero aún recuerdo que desde ese día, algo muy extraño sucedió._

 _Sentía que alguien me observaba, veía sombras extrañas en mi habitación y cosas por el estilo. No podía estar sola, porque un miedo increíble se apoderaba de mí. Una sensación de que alguien me perseguía cada vez era más y más fuerte. Me despertaba en las noches asustada, tenía feas pesadillas y todo tenía que ver con el… con el delgado… Con Slenderman._

 _Pasaban los días y mi ánimo caía, ahora podía verlo en todos lados. En mi casa, en la escuela, en todos lados a donde iba. Slenderman estaba allí, observándome. Mi apetito y mis ganas de vivir se vinieron abajo. Comprobé que este ser era real y tenía miedo de que me matara. Cosa que seguramente haría tarde o temprano._

 _Misteriosos asesinatos inundaron las noticias de la TV y pensaba durante días enteros que yo sería la próxima. Poco a poco empecé a alejarme, no sabía si debía continuar con esto. No sé si debo continuar con esto. Incluso más de una vez intente suicidarme, pero era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo. Solo quiero que esto acabe ya o yo misma acabare con esto… De una manera u otra._

 _La mayor parte del tiempo me la pasó aquí, esperando a que esa cosa me rapte. Intento ocultarme, pero es inútil. Slender siempre está allí, observándome, acosándome… Cualquier día de estos, me va matar."_

 _Atentamente  
Katherine Marcus_

 _20/04/2017_

Peter termino de leer la horrible carta, su rostro revelaba el shock y la sorpresa de la horrible sensación de miedo que se apodero de sí mismo. Spider-Man se sentía tan confundido que era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Solo una pregunta floto en su mente.

" _¿Sera que este Slenderman es real?"._

Las cosas se habían vuelto más extrañas. Juntando todo lo tenebroso que había visto este día. En la casa, en el Central Park y ahora esto. Esa carta revelaba una gran información respecto al paradero de Katherine. Al principio dudo, pero al parecer no se trataba de locura o simple imaginación. Esto era muy real. Peter podía comprender el sentimiento de aquellas palabras.

Katherine fue víctima de un acoso, un acoso que según ella era por parte del Slenderman. Puede que Peter no creyera en la existencia de este personaje. Pero con las cosas ocurridas últimamente. La leyenda del sujeto sin rostro comenzó a cobrar más importancia en la mente del arácnido.

Solo se podían creer dos cosas: Esta chica estaba loca y había inventado todo eso debido a una obsesión por el personaje o era muy real, lo que también comprobaba la existencia de Slenderman y el hecho de que ya se había descubierto el autor de los crímenes. Al menos de este.

Peter no tomaría una decisión apresurada, le hacía falta más información, más investigación, más relatos. Al menos en este momento tendría que tener un punto de vista neutral de los hechos. Afortunadamente tenía una prueba en sus manos que nadie más tenia. Algo que revelaba el posible destino final de la víctima, conocida como Katherine.

Su mente estaba sobrecargada y necesitaba al menos un descanso, para poder recuperar sus energías mentales. Tal vez y mañana podría revisar con calma los expedientes policiales. Pero en este momento ya no podría.

"¡Peter! ¡Ya regrese!". Escucho el joven una voz femenina que se originaba desde la sala.

"Tía May". Peter replico con sorpresa.

Peter se levantó de la cama y comenzó a ordenar su habitación a una velocidad sorprendente. Tratando de ocultar las pruebas y evitar sospechas de parte de su Tía.

Luego se subió a su cama, pero noto que la máscara de su traje, se había caído al suelo. Al mismo tiempo sintió los pasos de su tía May acercándose. Peter entonces arrojo una almohada que cayó encima de la máscara. Así cubriendo la posibilidad de que May se entere de su gran secreto.

"¡Peter! ¿Estás ahí?". May dijo desde afuera, manipulando la manija de la puerta. "Ábreme".

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tía May! Ya voy". Grito, se levantó y entonces le quito el seguro a la puerta y la abrió.

Solo para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de su aun joven y entera tía.

"¡Hola May!". Peter dijo simulando estar feliz. "¿Cómo te fue en tu diligencia?".

"Bien hijo… ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?". Contesto.

"Bien… Aunque un poco aburrido y fastidiado, pero por el resto estoy bien".

"Eso espero, ojala me hayas obedecido… ¿Eh?". May dijo.

"Por supuesto. He seguido cada una de tus…". Peter dijo y se sentía mal por mentirle a su Tía, pero la ocasión lo requería. "Reglas".

"Muy bien. Por lo que parece, te creo. Al menos puede que tu castigo dure menos de lo acordado".

"¿En serio?". Peter dijo muy feliz.

"Pero solo si sigues colaborando. Ya sabes, no quiero que vuelva ocurrir lo de ayer". Dijo ella seria.

"Por favor. Ya te dije que eso no volverá ocurrir de nuevo. Te lo prometí y te lo prometo".

"Bien, solo así volverás a tus libertades normales".

Peter sonrió de nuevo.

"¡Cool escuchar eso!".

"Bueno, bueno… Ahora cambiando de tema". May señalo. "Baja para que me ayudes a organizar las compras ¿quieres?".

"Claro, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudarte Tía". Peter dijo, inclinando para darle un beso en la frente. "A pesar de que aún eres joven".

Ante la broma de su sobrino, ella dijo:

"¡Ay aja! Mejor dejemos de hablar y entremos en acción".

"Como tú digas". Dijo finalmente Peter y se fue a ayudar complacido a su Tía May.

Eddie Brock estaba en su departamento. Era de noche ya y el joven estaba trabajando en su habitación. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y solo un viejo televisor sin señal era el que permanecía encendido mientras el joven se ocupaba en sus actividades.

Resulta que Eddie estaba metido en su mail, para enviarle a su jefe, John Johan Jameson, las nuevas fotografías que había obtenido hace algunas horas en el Central Park. Eddie finalmente se las había enviado, colocándole un breve mensaje de disculpa por todo lo que se había tardado.

La confirmación de que todo había sido enviado a la perfección le llego a Eddie y este en serio deseaba que las fotografías fueran del agrado del editor del Daily Bugle. Cosa que de verdad no iba ser fácil conseguir. Pero en fin, esta vida estaba llena de riesgos.

A Eddie entonces se le ocurrió ver las fotografías, irónicamente se las había enviado a Jameson, pero no les había puesto mucha atención. Al menos no la debida. Entro a sus documentos y procedió a pinchar la ventana. Rápidamente le salió un listado bastante extenso de las capturas en el Central Park. Eddie entonces comenzó a verlas una por una.

En ese momento, el pánico se apodero de su ser.

"¿Pero qué demonios es esto?". Eddie se preguntó sin aliento.

En las fotos, en el fondo de ellas. Estaba el, él estaba allí. Ocultándose a lo lejos entre los árboles. Estaba un hombre pálido sin cara, el hombre que Eddie Brock reconocería como Slenderman. ¡Así era! La espantosa figura de Slenderman se había hecho notar de alguna manera en cada una de las fotografías. Eddie no podía creer que algo así hubiese pasado. Hubiese sucedido.

Comenzó a usar el aumento en cada una de ellas, intentando asegurarse de si realmente era el o no. Pero esos inconfundibles rasgos convertían la respuesta en un sí. Muchas preguntas flotaron en su cabeza… Preguntándose como este había logrado interferir así. Al parecer Slenderman lo había estado siguiendo durante todo el viaje. Eso explicaba los diversos golpes del Sentido Arácnido de Spidey.

Pero por otro lado, Eddie se sentía feliz. Él sabía que aquella polémica foto que le había mandado a Jameson. Siendo de esta misma colección, causaría un gran impacto en todos. No solo se ganaría el respeto de Johan, sino que también seria publicada en el próximo número del Daily Bugle y seguramente recibiría un pago "justo" dentro de lo que cabe. Después de todo, no todo era tan malo y negativo.

Pero por otro lado, Spider-Man no había creído últimamente en todas las afirmaciones que le había hecho, sobre Slender. Pensaba que todo era una broma, o que Slenderman era simplemente un personaje inexistente. Después de todo había hallado la prueba definitiva, la prueba que dejaría al superhéroe bastante boquiabierto.

La pregunta era, ¿Dónde hallaría a Spider-Man tan tarde? ¿A estas horas de la noche? Ya que había oscurecido. Pero no importaba. Tal vez y luego podría pasarle las fotos. Pero tenía que ser lo antes posible, incluso antes de que estos asesinatos y desapariciones se volvieran más intensos.

Total, mañana seria otro día.

 **¡Esto ha sido todo! Es un capi algo corto, pero es como de relleno, ya que en el siguiente comenzará la verdadera acción. Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna idea o algo así, no se olviden de comentar. ¡Estoy dispuesto a recibir nuevas ideas! xD. Una vez dicho esto, nos vemos pronto. ¡Bye!**


End file.
